Halo Revolucion Humana
by master.chief.spartan201
Summary: Mucho se cuenta de la guerra entre Humanos y Convenant, pero, solo los que peleamos en México sabemos la otra parte de la guerra. Hasta ese día que la batalla se volvió tan fuerte que nos enviaron a muchos soldados a pelear en la ciudad de Voi y mas lejos.
1. Mision Primordial, Cesar y Daniel Heroes

Halo: Revolución Humana

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual del Universo de Halo.

No soy Dueño del Universo de Halo.

Capítulo 1: Misión primordial, Cesar y Daniel los héroes de Foxtrot

-Punto de Vista: Cesar-

Han pasado 1 mes desde que el convenant llego a la tierra y enviaron sus fuerzas a todo el mundo, hace 2 semanas que la UNSC Pípila había llegado a la órbita de México , y hoy la UNSC Pípila había Seleccionado a un grupo de Marines para ser ODST para proteger los estados, esos ODST's se tuvieron que dividir por estado, mi amigo Daniel y Yo fuimos enviados a Chihuahua a proteger la zona segura de Ciudad Juárez, aunque hubiéramos preferido ir por todo el estado , la situación era más crítica en Ciudad Juárez, no sabíamos porque pero era así.

-Cesar, porque crees que el convenant está atacando Feroz mente Nuestra Ciudad -Daniel

-No lose, pero no puede ser nada bueno si atacan así-Cesar (yo)

-¿porque solo nosotros dos? Los demás escuadrones de ODST van con 6 soldados-Daniel

-Debe ser por nuestros antecedentes –Cesar

-Sí, somos los pocos marines mexicanos que decidieron ir a Reach y volver-Daniel

-Además de ayudar al Jefe Maestro a destruir un anillo–Cesar

-Ya llegamos, ¡Bajen, Bajen, Bajen!-Capitán Dave

Logramos bajar exitosamente y tan pronto como bajamos las instrucciones llegaron al HUD y eran proteger la zona del ataque convenant con la ayuda de los marines, llegamos con 3 minutos de ventajas contra el convenant y tan rápido como llegamos comenzaba la invasión.

-Fin Punto de Vista: Cesar-

-Locación—Ciudad Juárez-

-Bienvenidos a la base Foxtrot de Ciudad Juárez, ahora vallan a la primera línea de defensa-Comandante Falco

-Yo soy más de Francotirador, así que iré a esa Torre a ayudar-Daniel

Daniel y Cesar fueron a sus respectivas zonas de defensa, en eso 4 naves del convenant habían desembarcado sus tropas 1 dentro de la base y las otras fuera de la base,

-¡DANIEL MATA A ESOS E.T.s!- Cesar

-¡SI!-Daniel

Fue una batalla terrible, y por la cual se pagó un gran precio, muchos hombres murieron y los que quedaron se fueron a ayudar a la base más cercana pero Daniel y Yo teníamos que defender la base hasta la llegada de los refuerzos y eso decidimos hacer.

-Daniel, ¿qué hacemos?, no podemos quedarnos aquí, no podemos enfrentar a tropas del convenant nosotros dos, pero tampoco debemos desobedecer órdenes-Cesar

-Lose, creo que es mejor irnos, nos darán corte marcial, pero al menos seguiremos vivos-Daniel

-No-Cesar

-Pero, ¿porque?-Daniel

-Somos ODST o SCDO es lo mismo, pero llegamos a esta parte del ejército por una razón así que demos lo que podamos-Cesar

-Sí, tienes razón, ¿Qué haremos para defender la base?-Daniel

-Reunamos las armas y munición en puntos estratégicos y planear una táctica, así que ayúdame a traer las armas y munición aquí ¡RAPIDO!-Cesar

-ok-Daniel

Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que recolectaron las armas, munición y minas, Cesar y Daniel empezaron a poner todo en un lugar y tras 20 minutos de planear una estrategia, el radar de la base detecto a 5 naves del convenant.

-Daniel, Fue un gusto ser tu amigo y tu compañero de guerra- Cesar

-Gracias, También fue un gusto haberte conocido, amigo- Daniel

Las naves aterrizaron y desplegaron sus fuerzas, y Cesar activo las minas que habían puesto estratégicamente, tan pronto como las explotaron las tropas del convenant corrieron hacia ellos.

-Listo, ¡FUEGO!- Cesar

Cesar activo las minas, lo que les dio algo de ventaja, pero aun habían muchos soldados del convenant.

-¡Daniel, dame fuego de cobertura, iré a esa torreta!-Cesar

-Ok, Mucho cuidado Cesar-Daniel

Cesar fue corriendo hacia la torreta y al llegar.

-¡Mueran, Hijos de E.T!-Cesar

Habían pasado 30 minutos de lucha y el convenant había enviado 10 naves y no podían detener a esos 2 ODST.

El alto mando vio la batalla desde la UNSC Pípila y no podía creer como esos 2 ODST lograban repeler al convenant, así que llamaron a la base del Secundo, para que el Spartan Frederick fuera a reforzar a los 2 ODST

-Listo Spartan, ya vamos a llegar-Piloto Arnold

-Listo, AHORA- Piloto Jake

El Spartan Frederick bajo con su Jet Pack, a tiempo para Reforzar.

-Daniel, se me está acabando la munición-Cesar

-A mí también, ¿Que haremos?-Daniel

-Morir-Cesar

-No morirán aquí-Frederick

Cesar y Daniel se sorprendieron al ver al Spartan Frederick, cayendo en su Jet Pack.

-Hola, ¿En qué problema están?- Frederick

-Que, Chistoso-Cesar

-Ayúdanos a eliminarlos-Daniel

-hmm- Frederick

Frederick empezó a luchar, peleo mano a mano, usando armas del convenant y con una gran destreza, y para felicidad de los 3 soldados, empezaron a llegar Pelicans, Hornets y Warthongs, y el Comandante Falco estaba con ellos.

-Vamos, Luchen, cubran ese flanco- Comandante Falco

-Daniel, mira es el Comandante Falco-Cesar

-Daniel, Comandante Falco Esta Vivo-Daniel

-Muy bien soldados, parece que cumplieron su misión, ahora váyanse el alto mando les dará su próxima misión -Comandante Falco

Cesar, Daniel y Frederick abordaron el Pelican que los llevaría al alto mando, estaban muy contentos por poder vivir para luchar otro día, pero notaron que en la batalla no había ningún Elite.

-Locación—Corveta convenant—Zona Espacial de la Corveta- Nueva Mombasa-

-Inquisidor, nuestras fuerzas, ya están aquí como ordeno- Sanghelli Menor 1

-Gracias, ahora es el momento de un anuncio-Inquisidor

-¿Qué tipo de anuncio?- Sanghelli Menor 1

-Ya verás, solo te diré que cambiara el curso de la guerra-Inquisidor

El inquisidor fue a dar un anuncio a sus tropas, muchos no estarían de acuerdo con el anuncio, pero otros saben que es lo correcto.

-Compañeros Sanghelli's, una noticia me ha causado temor, porque es real, los profetas, ¡Nos han traicionado! - Inquisidor

Los elites no podían creer lo que oyeron, pero, era verdad, en el discurso le revelo a los Sanghelli que el gran viaje era falso y le explico la razón de que fuera falso así que les menciono que el consejo protector del inquisidor fueron Acecinado y se recibió una trasmisión de sus cascos en donde el profeta hablaba mencionando que el gran viaje era falso y la transmisión se oyó por todo el lugar, el inquisidor continuo con su discurso y lo termino con el cambio de bando, y que iban a unirse con los humanos para vencer a los falsos profetas.

El consejo convenant, decidió aceptar el cambio, pero Jul'mdama no se puso de acuerdo, se armó un escándalo y muchas Corvetas elites con Grunts y Jackalls se separaron del convenant, pero no eran las suficientes para que la invasión a la tierra fuera menor.

-Vamos mátenlos antes que nos eliminen- Marine Alfa Cabo 1

-No podemos ganarles, tenemos que huir-Marine Alfa Cabo 2

-AAAAHHHH, ESTOY HERIDO-Marine Alfa Capitán 1

Una nave del convenant color Verde llego con muchos elites.

-RAhhh(Están perdidos Humanos)- Brute menor 1

-OH NO ELITES-Marine Alfa Cabo 3

-Sanghelli's Ataquen – Sanghelli Zealot 1

Los Sanghelli atacaron a las fuerzas del convenant

-Pero que rayos pasa, se están matando entre si- Marine Alfa Cabo 4

-Que esta pasando-Marine Alfa Cabo 1

Un Sanghelli se acercó al Capitán herido, los marines se asustaron pensando que era su fin, el Sanghelli saco equipo médico y ayudo al Capitán herido.

-ahh, duele mucho- Marine Alfa Capitan 1

-Tranquilo, pronto estarás mejor- Sanghelli Menor 2

-¿Porque lo ayudas?- Marine Alfa Cabo 1

-Los brutes y el profeta nos traicionaron, y ahora vamos ayudarles a cambiar el curso de la guerra-Sanghelli Menor 2

FIN Capitulo 1


	2. T1: Batalla en CDJuarez, Elites Rebeldes

Halo Revolucion Humana

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual del Universo de Halo.

No soy Dueño del Universo de Halo.

Solo se mencionan debes en cuando algo de otros juegos, y no soy dueños de los videojuegos mencionados, solo se mencionan por el aspecto parecido de otro personaje.

Capitulo 2: Batalla en Cd. Juárez, los elites rebeldes.

P.O.V. Cesar

Han pasado 2 semanas desde la batalla en Foxtrot Daniel y yo nos fuimos al Centro comercial Plaza Juárez, a defender una base de avanzada y extracción temporal, al momento de llegar ahí, me encontré con una hermosa ODST, aun recuerdo lo hermosa que es, (La cara, pelo y ojos de Miranda de Mass Effect 2) y la combinación de su armadura Primario Negro, Secundario Rosa, con la armadura básica de un ODST.

Fin P.O.V. Cesar

-Ya llegamos chicos a la base temporal en Plaza Juarez, no se les ocurra comprar algo con descuento jaja-Piloto 1 Pelican 15-Alfa1

-De acuerdo, gracias por el consejo- Cesar

-Descuida, es Soriana solo tiene buenos descuentos entre semana, no en fin de semana-Daniel

Cesar y Daniel bajaron del Pelican y una ODST se acerco para darles la bienvenida

-Bienvenidos a la base temporal Celta-J-Miranda

-Gracias, ¿Como te llamas? -Cesar

-Miranda-Miranda

-Mucho Gusto, Me llamo Daniel-Daniel

-Y yo Cesar- Cesar

-Mucho Gusto Cesar y Daniel-Miranda

-El placer es mio-Cesar

-y mío-Daniel

-Me contaron de su proeza en la base Foxtrot es bueno tener soldados que logren combatir de esa manera- Miranda

-Gracias-Cesar

-De nada-Miranda

-Bueno a que nos han llamado-Daniel

-a ayudarnos a defender esta base temporal y llevar a los civiles a una Preparatoria de la zona-Miranda

-Déjame adivinar, el CBTis114-Cesar

-¿Como adivinaste la preparatoria cercana?-Miranda

-Yo estudie ahí hace unos años-Cesar

-Bien entonces será más fácil tu misión-Miranda

-¿Cual?-Cesar

-Escoltar el convoy de extracción a la zona a pie-Miranda

-¿A pie?-Cesar

-Si, así si hay ataques puedes apoyar rápidamente-Miranda

-ok, ¿cuándo partimos?-Cesar

-En unas horas, cuando vaya a comenzar la extracción-Miranda

-y ¿mi misión?-Daniel

-Sera ir al techo del centro comercial y proteger al convoy mientras este en las cercanías-Miranda

-De acuerdo-Daniel

-Ok, Soldados, muévanse YA!-Miranda

-¡Señora, Si, Señora!-Daniel y Cesar

Daniel se fue al techo para proteger la zona y Cesar fue a la calle del convoy

-Otro ODST Bien es bueno ver a un colega-Hawk

-Gracias, y tu ¿Quién eres?-Cesar

-Cabo Tomason Hawk, pero dime solo Hawk-Hawk

-Mucho Gusto, Hawk- Cesar

-¿y tú, cuál es tu nombre?-Hawk

-Cabo Cesar Luna, solo dime Cesar-Cesar

-Ok, Cesar, ¿Listo para iniciar la misión?-Hawk

-sí, ¿cuándo empieza?-Cesar

-¡MUY BIEN SOLDADOS MUEVANSE!- Capitán 1 Ecko 5

-Ahora-Hawk

Nueva Mombasa

-Muy bien soldados, siéntense vamos a descender-Capitán Buck

CD. Juárez

-Oye, Cesar, ¿Supiste que en Nueva Mombasa, lanzaran a 6 SCDO, enzima de una Corveta del convenant?-Hawk

-Enserio, ¿conoces a alguno de esos soldados?-Cesar

-Sí, lo llaman "El Novato"-Hawk

-ya me imagino porque-Cesar

-Cesar, Aquí Daniel, el convoy se está alejando de la zona de la zona de disparo, así que estarán solos—Daniel

-De acuerdo, esto será un paseo así que descuida amigo-Cesar

-No hay Problema, Cambio y Fuera-Daniel

-ATAQUE!-Marine 5 Ecko 5

-Ohh, Rayos BRUTES-Cesar

-A Combatir!-Hawk

-Elites!-Cesar

-Peleen, HASTA EL FINAL- Zealot 5 BR 6

-ELITES, Acaben Con…..-Brute 3 Brigada V

-Vamos, Humanos Saquen a su gente de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-Zealot 5 BR 6

-ehh, Vámonos de aquí!-Capitán 1 Ecko 5

-¿Por qué nos ayudan?-Cesar

-No se pero, Saquemos a esta gente de aquí -Hawk

FIN Capitulo 2


	3. T1: Extracción, Llegan los Spartans

Halo: Revolucion Humana.

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual del Universo de Halo.

Capitulo 3: Extracción, Llegan los Spartans.

-Que acaba de ocurrir-Hawk

-no sé, los elites nos ayudaron-Cesar

-Sí, pero, ¿Porque?-Hawk

-No sé lo que acaba de pasar, pero, en lo que pasa esa batalla vamos a la zona de extraccion-Capitán 1 Ecko 5

-Daniel, ¿me oyes?-Cesar

-Si, ¿Qué pasa?—Daniel

-Los elites nos salvaron, repito los elites nos salvaron-Cesar

-¡Enserio, ¿Porque?!—Daniel

-No se, íbamos caminando y los brutes nos atacaron, empezamos a combatir, luego después de un rato llegaron los Elites y nos salvaron-

-Que raro, porque habrán…BRUTES y ELITES—Daniel

-¿Qué?, ten cuidado Daniel-Cesar

-Si, lo sé, pero que rayos, se están matando entre sí, te dejo debo ayudar a matar a los Brutes—Daniel

-De, acuerdo, Suerte-Cesar

Tras unos minutos largo lograron llegar al CBTis114 , tan pronto entraron a la preparatoria, empezaron a llevar a la gente al campo de Futbol, alrededor de la Preparatoria y en el interior se veían muchos Marines, listos para el combate.

-Hawk, ¿en cuánto tiempo llegaran los Pelicans de Extracción?-Cesar

-en 10 minutos-Hawk

-Cesar, bien porque… ¿qué es ese sonido?-Cesar

-No se pero se oye del cielo-Hawk

Cesar, Hawk, Daniel y Miranda Miraron al cielo y se encontraron con una corveta Convenant, no podían creer lo grande que es, al ver una nave de ese tamaño Cesar y Hawk apresuraron a todos para la extracción, Daniel y Miranda, entraron al centro comercial con todos los soldados.

-Cesar, ¿ves lo que nosotros vemos?—Miranda

-Si, lo veo, hay descuento de Tacos en el Taco-H-Cesar

-jaja Muy gracioso—Miranda

-Perdón, pero como no ver una nave gigante del convenant –Cesar

-Si, ¿Qué haremos?—Miranda

-No se, sacar a la gente que podamos y prepararnos para la guerra-Cesar

-Muy bien Spartans, llegaremos a la zona de extracción de Ciudad Juárez, asi que preparense-Piloto 1 Pelican 12 - Beta 3

-de acuerdo, gracias marine-Frederic

-Que tan ruda será esta batalla-Linda

-No sé, pero, deberíamos ir a Cuba y la Península de Yucatán para detener las embarcaciones principales del Convenant -William

-Tranquilo William, que nuestra misión es defender la humanidad, y en cuanto a la batalla no creo que se complique –Frederic

Cesar y Hawk empezaron a combatir, junto a los marines y los Elites, por las calles de los alrededores se oían como las balas salían de las armas, el laser de los elites Iván en dirección a los brutes, la batalla se veía infinita con esa corveta gigante y extraña al recibir la ayuda de los elites.

Cesar en una torre de avanzada disparaba su Rifle de Asalto hacia los grunts que llegaron junto a los brutes, se veía como la sangre salía de los grunts donde las balas habían impactado y caía a los pies de los brutes.

Hawk en la entrada de la zona ayudaba a los marines, disparaban hasta el momento de recargar, los brutes y grunts, esperaban la ayuda de los Ghost, lo único que podían hacer es resistir, pero, mientras transcurría la batalla más morían, al perder a su mejor y más fuerte aliado, se veían derrotados.

-Hawk, resiste-Cesar

-Sí, tu también-Hawk

-Humanos, no se rindan, luchen hasta que mueran o triunfen- Zealot 2 BR 1

-Ok, concentrémonos en sobrevivir-Cesar

-Sí, me parece un plan- Cabo 1 Omega 5

-Cesar, ¿que pasa haya?—Miranda

-Pasa que los elites nos ayudan a combatir-Cesar

-¡Enserio!—Miranda

-Si, porque como están haya-Cesar

-Nos informan que vienen Spartans—Miranda

-¿Cuando?-Cesar

-Acaban de llegar, irán haya en cuanto puedan—Miranda

-ok, Cambio y Fuera, Vendrán SPARTANS-Cesar

-SII-Marines

-Oh, Genial Demons-Zealot 2 BR 1

-Tranquilo, que ya que ellos son humanos y además Grandes amenazas, nos ayudaran a Combatir contra los Brutes, Grunts, Jakal, Drones y etc- Zealot 1 BR 1

-Continuemos luchando-Cesar

-Vamos, que no podemos perder esta batalla-Hawk

Los 3 Spartans estaban en Warthong y estaban llegando a la zona.

-Frederic, vamos ya casi llegamos-Linda

-Ahora a combatir-William

-Listos para saltar por ese vehículo destruido como si fuera una rampa-Frederic

Los Spartans Saltaron gracias al vehículo destruido, y el vehículo que se veía desde abajo y el sol sacaba el brillo.

-LOS SPARTANS!-Cesar


	4. T1: Refuerzos Enemigo y Spartas IV

Halo Revolucion Humana

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual del Universo de Halo

No soy Dueño, ni Creador del Universo de Halo

Capitulo 4: Refuerzos Enemigos y Proyecto Spartan IV.

Llegaron los Spartans en su Warthong y comenzaron a dispararle a los soldados del Convenant, ante esta acción, el Convenant empezó a retroceder y escapar de la Zona de Combate.

-Elites!-Frederic

El Spartan Frederic apunto con la torreta hacia el Elite y en una acción desesperada Cesar se Levanto y protegió al Elite

-NOOOOOOO- Cesar

Lo cual empezó a enojar a Frederic

-Que Pasa SCDO Quítate!-Frederic

-Humano tonto, ahora estamos luchando de su lado-Elite Menor 1 BR 1

-Que pero como!-William

-Lo que paso fue que….-Hawk

Flashback de algo que se me olvido poner XD tratare de mejorar en eso

-No se, sacar a la gente que podamos y prepararnos para la guerra-Cesar

-ELITES!-Hawk

Todos los Marines y SCDO de la zona de extracción fueron a defender la puerta, ante un posible ataque Elite.

-Tranquilos, Humanos, bajen sus armas, no venimos para combatir contra ustedes-Elite General 1 BR 2

-¡¿Entonces a que vienen?!-Cesar

-a, ayudarlos en el combate- Elite General 1 BR 2

-Porque?-Hawk

-Los profetas acecinaron a nuestro consejo y enviaron a los Brutes a matar a nuestros hermanos y hermanas - Elite General 1 BR 2

-Una traición dentro del Convenant, que raro, ¿Saben porque los traicionaron?-Cesar

-No, pero eso no es todo, El Inquisidor descubrió y revelo que el gran viaje es una mentira-Elite General 1 BR2

-Por eso su ejército se redujo en 2-Cesar

-En 3-Elite General 1 BR 2

-¿3?-Cesar

-Si el primero es el Convenant normal pero sin nosotros, el Segundo somos los Elites que se unieron a los humanos, el tercero que es el ejercito de Jul'Mdama los que se opusieron a la unión y se fueron a otro lado con los descendientes inferiores del convenant al cual se les llamo Convenant Tormenta-Elite General 1 BR 2

-¿El Convenant Tormenta invadirá la tierra?-Hawk

-No, su ejército es poco y muy débil, y para formarlo le tomara tiempo, así que no está en posición de hacer una invasión-Elite General 1 BR 2

-Ok, eso es bueno-Capitán Hamilton

-¡EL CONVENANT VIENE! –Cabo 1 Beta 4

-Rápido, Hermanos prepárense a ayudar a los humanos-Elite General 1 BR 2

-Llegaran en 3…..2….1…¡LUCHEN!-Capitán Hamilton

Fin Flashback

-Así es como nos unimos para pelear con los Elites-Cesar

-ok, pero, ¿porque la UNSC no nos menciono nada?-William

-Debe ser porque la Alianza no se Formalizo, solo se hizo así porque si-Elite Menor 1 BR 1

-Si debe ser por eso-Frederic

-Señor, los Civiles ya han salido de la zona-Cabo 5 Beta 4

-Bien, ahora Brigada de Transporte, prepárense nos vamos a la zona principal-Capitán Hamilton

La brigada de transporte empezó a retirarse, el Spartan Frederic y 20 Elites los acompañaron para ayudar en lo que podían.

-Daniel, ¿me recibes? ¿cómo está la situación haya?-Cesar

-Bien, muy bien, el Convenant nos invadió pero los elites nos ayudaron—Daniel

-aquí también, ya terminamos con las extracciones y vamos regresando-Cesar

-Bien Cesar, espero que ningún vehículo se haya destruido—Miranda

-No, no hay vehículos destruidos-Cesar

-Ok, por favor vengan con cuidado, Miranda Fuera—Miranda

-Cesar Fuera-Cesar

Tras un viaje algo corto sin conflictos volvieron a la zona principal para recibir más instrucciones

-bienvenido de vuelta, Cesar-Miranda

-Gracias, Miranda-Cesar

-Cuando Gustes-Miranda

-Cesar, que bien que sigas vivo-Daniel

-Si yo también estoy contento y mas porque los elites nos ayudaron-Cesar

-Sí, aquí también recibimos ayuda-Daniel

Cesar, Daniel, Miranda, Hawk y Frederic empezaron a planear una estrategia defensiva para un futuro combate, que muy pronto necesitarían.

-Señor, los Hunters están preparados-Grunt 1 Brigada 55

-Excelente, ahora cuéntame la Situación en Nueva Mombasa-Profeta Verdad

-Perdimos contacto con varias de nuestras tropas 8 horas después del Salto-Grunt 1 Brigada 55

-¡¿Qué porque?!-Profeta Verdad

-lo único que supimos es que un llamado ODST ataco a nuestras tropas-Grunt 1 Brigada 55

-Que más paso-Profeta Verdad

-En CD. Juárez se vio a los Elites y Humanos unir fuerzas y pelear contra los Brutes- Grunts 1 Brigada 55

-Esos Elites, Envía Hunters, Ghost, Wraights a eliminarlos- Profeta Verdad

-Si, Señor-Grunt 1 Brigada 55

Nueva Mombasa

-Si me escuchan estoy en el Subterraneo, cerca del Sub-Nivel 09—Veronica Dare

-[Tengo que encontrar a Veronica Dare]-"El Novato"

Comando Central de la UNSC

-Señor, aquí tiene los archivos de los soldados que solicito, en Forma de Lista-Almirante 1

-Bien Gracias-Almirante 2

En la lista que se encontraba en la tablet había lo siguiente

Prospectos para el Proyecto SPARTAN IV, los siguientes soldados son Prospectos a recibir el honor de realizar el proyecto SPARTAN IV

1.-El Novato

2.-Veronica Dare

3.- Sarah Palmer

4.- Capitan Hamilton

5.-Teniente Keyes

6.-Daniel Linares

7.-Cesar Luna

8.- Miranda Ortega

9.- Hawk Falconi

Por el momento estos son los soldados que posiblemente serán parte del proyecto SPARTAN 4, esperemos que el Proyecto Salga como espere y por el momento permanece en Secreto.

Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua, México

Cesar subió al Techo del Centro Comercial, durante la noche, para reflexionar, en eso el Elite Ragnok se acerco para platicar

-Sabes pelear, muy bien para ser un humano-Ragnok

-Gracias, fue gracias a mi entrenamiento-Cesar

-Se ve que si resulto para unos soldados-Ragnok

-sí, pero todos mejoramos según la batalla, y la experiencia-Cesar

-Sí, la batalla da más experiencia pero también trae más miedo y los que siguen son los mejores soldados-Ragnok

-Ojala los hombres de aquí sobrevivamos-Cesar

-Descuida, con nuestra unión todos tendremos más oportunidad de sobrevivir-Ragnok

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te Llamas?-Cesar

-General Ragnok soldado del Clan Ram'boknic y ¿el tuyo?-Ragnok

-Cesar Luna, Cabo del Pelotón Delta, vivía en esta ciudad hasta que me enlistaron, tengo 2 nombres y apellidos pero solo menciono el primer nombre y apellido-Cesar

-Descuida, yo también resumo, ¿alguna vez has usado una Espada?-Ragnok

-Si, practico mucho con armas de combate-Cesar

-Ten, una espada de energía-Ragnok

-Wow, Gracias-Cesar

-Ahora ven vamos a practicar-Ragnok

-Ok-Cesar

Cesar y Ragnok activaron sus espadas y comenzaron el entrenamiento, fue un espectáculo, ver como la Humanidad y los Elites pueden convivir.

Seguían Practicando se oía como chocaban las Espadas de Energía una y otra vez, Cesar demostró ser un gran rival para Ragnok, lo cual le impresiono.

Lo que nadie Esperaba era que una Gran Fuerza del Convenant se Acercaba.

-Prepárense, atacaremos al amanecer-Brute Teniente 5 Brigada 55

FIN

Muy bien, espero lo hayan disfrutado, estoy tratando de Mejorar poco a poco pero mejoro.

Ah otra cosa, ¿Quieren Ver las Zonas de Comabates y Recoridos de los protagonistas?

Comente, si quieren les mostrare donde ocurre la Batalla en Juarez y asi comprendan un poco más las zonas de los combates.

Gracias n.n

Master Chief Spartan 201 les ha hablado, Cambio y Fuera.


	5. T1: Invasión

Halo Revolucion Humana

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual del Universo de Halo

No soy dueño ni creador del Universo de Halo

Capitulo 5: Invasión

P.O.V. de Cesar

-El te entreno con la espada-Entrevistador M.

\- Si, pero lo peor fue el día siguiente a un recuerdo ese día, la batalla que luchamos y que casi perdimos, muchos rezaban pero solo nuestra voluntad nos daría la gloria, perdimos a muchos elite y marines, pero… -Cesar

Fin P.O.V.

-Nada que raro-Cesar, preocupado del que un ataque puede venir en cualquier momento, el estaba en el Techo del Centro Comercial

-Que pasa-Miranda, quien había terminado su patrullaje

-No pasa nada-Cesar respondió mientras miraba por los binoculares

-Entonces porque tan angustiado-Miranda, tratando de ayudarlo

-Eso es lo que me preocupa que no pasa nada, ni un ataque, espías enemigos nada-Cesar, preocupándose más porque parece un día demasiado tranquilo

-ah, ya veo descuida, no todos los días combatirás-Miranda, tratando de calmar los nervios de Cesar

-Lo preocupante es que ayer vimos una corveta convenant y ahora no está, desapareció-Cesar con un tono de decepción y miedo por lo que pasara

-Descuida, hay días tranquilos-Miranda, había abrazado a Cesar por la espalda y posado su cabeza sobre su espalda como si fuera una almohada O.O ¡DIJO ALMOHADA! O.O (Perdón no me pude resistir XD)

-Gracias, Miranda-Cesar, respondió con un tono más tranquilo

-Por cierto, ¿Como estuvo tu patrullaje?-Cesar al sentir curiosidad sobre si hubo algún combate durante la patrulla

-Tranquilo, no paso nada-Miranda

\- -.-' –Cesar

-Cesar, Miranda vengan les habla el Comandante Ken Cambio—Daniel les hablo por radio

-Ok, vamos en camino cambio-Cesar

-Bueno ya oíste vamos- Miranda, soltando a Cesar y dirigiéndose hacia el radio principal para contestar la llamada

-ok- Cesar respondió y siguió a Miranda pero volteo la cabeza a la Calle y sintió algo raro

-Cesar, ven-Miranda con un tono un poco estricta

En un edificio cercano

-Señor ya estamos en posición, atacaremos cuando lo ordene-Soldado Grunt 24 Brigada 4

-bien esperen la señal-Brute Teniente 5 Brigada 55

En la Radio principal

-Cesar, Miranda, Daniel, Hawk, Hamilton al fin están aquí, necesito informarles de un comunicado que me llego hace unas horas, Jun los llama para ser parte del proyecto Spartan IV-Comandante Ken

-¡¿QUE?!-Cesar, todo sorprendido al saber que fue llamado para ser un Spartan

-Si, así es soldados, preparen su equipo, los recogeremos en 5 días, Comandante Ken, Fuera-Comandante Ken

-SIIII, Soy una SPARTAN-Miranda

-Bien, pero, el proyecto SPARTAN IV se supone que solo era un rumor, y si se hiciera se haría dentro de 4 años ¿Por qué ahora?-Hawk

-Déjame reviso el informe-Daniel

Daniel empezó a revisar el Informe y al leer el informe completo.

-Ya lo leí y es desconcertante-Daniel

-¿Qué pasa?-Cesar

-Nos Recogerán y nos pondrán a prueba con unas misiones en los Alrededores de Nueva Mombasa-Daniel

-¿Dicen el Objetivo de cada Misión?-Hamilton

-No, estas misiones se crearan sobre la marcha de la guerra, pero, dicen que en una ocasión iremos a la Ciudad de Voi-Daniel

Mientras tanto los marines de una torre defensiva

-Que aburrido, necesito un combate-Marine Delta Cabo 349

-Sí, requiero un Combate ya-Marine Delta Cabo 450

En un Edificio Cercano de la zona, un Grunt se escondía y estaba esperando la señal para la invasión, pero, en Nueva Mombasa pasaban cosas que nadie se espera

El Novato encontró a Verónica Daré y la Salvo muchas veces, y también ayudo a que el ingeniero estuviera a salvo, pero sin señal de Buck.

-Gracias-Verónica Daré

-…-El Novato

-¿Porque no hablas?-Verónica Daré

-[El novato hizo la señal con los brazos de "No se"]-El Novato

-Quizás en otra ocasión podamos hablar-Verónica Daré

-[El Novato asiente con la cabeza]-El Novato

-Ahora solo te daré esto-Verónica Daré, con un tono muy coqueto fue hacia él lo Beso en el Casco en la parte donde se supone que debe ir los Labios

-…..- El Novato no sabía qué hacer solo se paralizo

-Ahora Vámonos de aquí- Verónica Daré

CD. Juárez

-Nos Invaden!-Marine Delta Cabo 349

-Al fin tendremos acción-Marine Delta Cabo 450

Empezó un feroz combate, entre La UNSC y los Elites contra el Convenant, había muchos enemigos y con el tiempo se destruyo la puerta de enfrente entro el Convenant, todos los soldados se empezaron a poner en posición y dispararon.

-¡RAYOS a por ellos, vamos, vamos!-Cesar

Cesar Disparo su rifle de asalto, empezó a acecinar a muchos grunts y brutes, pero seguían llegando más, y mas, Daniel muy preocupado por la situación llamo a unos Falcons para que hicieran una pasada de ataque.

-Cesar, vienen los Falcons-Daniel

-Bien, Miranda, me oyes ¿como van los Warthong's y Scorpion's?-Cesar

-Bien, ya los estamos enviando…..—Miranda

Se oyó una fuerte explosión del lado de Miranda, otra puerta fue destruida, y empezó una lucha aun más grande.

-Miranda, ¿que paso?-Cesar

-nada, *Kof kof*-Miranda empezó a toser por todo el polvo que se levanto

-¡Luchen Marines!-Marine Ecko Sargento 23

-AHHH-Marines Muertos

Se oyó como 5 Marines murieron en Combate y no serian los únicos.

-Cesar, estamos sufriendo bajas-Miranda

-Nosotros también—Cesar

La batalla continuo y cuando llegaron los Falcons, todos creyeron que triunfarían.

-FALCONS!-Cesar

-Bien equipo vamos por la primera pasada-Piloto Falcon 45

Los Falcons pasaron encima de los Enemigos y los torreteros dispararon hacia los enemigos.

-primera pasada excitosa-Piloto Falcon 46

Dieron vuelta para la segunda pasada, pero, en eso unos Banshees enemigos los destruyeron, dejando a los soldados a su suerte.

-NOOO!-Cesar

-Rayos, los Falcons se destruyeron-Daniel

-Solo sigue disparando-Cesar

Cesar y Daniel dispararon sus armas, Daniel con su francotirador apunto a la cabeza de los pilotos de los ghost y disparo tras disparo fue excitoso.

Cesar por su parte fue hacia los Wrait's se subió en la parte delantera agarro una Granda y con un golpe penetro el blindaje del Vehículo e incrusto la granada le quito el seguro, y salto dando una marometa de espalda y cayo en el suelo, corrió y en eso exploto el vehiculo.

Cada Marine esta haciendo de su parte, junto a los Elites.

Ragnok por su parte con su grupo Elite salió por la parte de atrás y decidieron rodearlos haciendo una defensa efectiva, haciendo caer a muchos enemigos.

Los Phantoms comenzaron a llegar y a descender a los soldados del Convenant, llegaban por montones, haciendo retroceder a los Marines y Elites Dentro del Centro Comercial, usaron los sacos de Arena para protegerse y las barreras muy apenas se colocaron.

-Debo meter esos Warthong ahora vengo-Cesar

Cesar de una manera metió 6 Warthong's con la ayuda de Marines los posicionaron en las entradas y con las torretas comenzaron a Disparar.

-Vienen Mas-Daniel

-Háblenle a la Mando ¡RAPIDO!-Cesar

-Mando aquí Omega Juarez solicitamos refuerzos-Miranda

-Recibido Omega ya estamos preparando las tropas llegaran en 30 minutos-Mando

-¿Que?-Miranda

P.O.V. Cesar

-30 largos y espantosos Minutos que tuvimos que aguantar sabe los que es esperar 30 minutos de combate contra una especie alienígena que prácticamente nos estaba rodeando-Cesar

-El informe menciona que los peores eventos ocurrieron después de esa llamada, pero no menciona lo que paso, asi que dime, ¿que paso?-Entrevistador M.

-Paso que…-Cesar

Fin

Perdón por la tardanza pero me Toma tiempo pensar y Escribir la Historia (Además que me quede sin internet) n.n

Para ver Fotos Aéreas de las Zonas de Combate y Recorridos de los Héroes busquen mi blog en Blogger como machinimasjuarez.

Por cierto, no quiero ofender a nadie, solo que quise contestar un comentario, si Miranda tiene un aspecto mencionado en el episodio o capitulo 2, si no saben cómo es Busquen en Google: Mass Effect 2 Miranda Lawson


	6. T1: Invasión 2

Halo Revolucion Humana

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual del Universo de Halo

No soy dueño ni creador del Universo de Halo

Capitulo 6: Invasión 2

-Miranda, ¿Cómo va la situación en la puerta Este?-Cesar

Puerta Este

-Va de Mal en peor-Miranda, mientras combatía junto con los Marines y Elites

Puerta Oeste

-Daniel, Hawk, Hamilton ¿cómo están en la puerta principal?-Cesar

Puerta Principal

-Mal, nos rodean-Daniel, disparando su francotirador y acertando cada disparo una y otra vez

Puerta Oeste

Pero aunque mataban muchos enemigos la situación era crítica la batalla se ponía más fea, mas enemigos llegaban, la base parecía estar perdida.

-Denles disparo de Gauss a esos Cabrones-Cesar

-No podemos, el mini cañón Gauss se destruyo-Marine Ecko Cabo 46

-Rayos, sigan disparando-Cesar, daba su mejor esfuerzo combatiendo.

En eso un Brute con Martillo salto y entro al centro comercial, todos asustados retrocedieron.

-RAYOS, escuchen sigan disparando yo lo distraeré-Cesar

Tras lograr llevar al Brute a otra zona.

-No te dejare luchar solo, ahhhh-Ragnok

Ragnok ataco al Brute con su espada de energía el Brute se protegió con su martillo, y con el martillo golpeo el suelo, pero Ragnok Salto para atrás logrando evadir el martillo volvió atacar, el Brute desvió el golpe de la espada hacia la derecha, aun con eso logro impactar contra el brazo izquierdo del Brute, el Brute le sujeto el brazo a Ragnok, y lo aventó en el aire, en ese instante, golpeo a Ragnok con su martillo directamente en el estomago llevándolo hasta el suelo.

Después el Brute fue hacia Cesar, Cesar agarro una canasta cercana y se la puso en la Cabeza al Brute, el Brute trataba de golpear a Cesar pero fallaba, en eso Cesar fue hacia Ragnok y lo ultimo que Ragnok le dijo a Cesar fue.

-Toma mi espada, te la doy como un regalo hacia un amigo-Ragnok, mientras agonizaba

-Está bien, la usare, pero te pondrás bien te llevare a un Medico-Cesar

-Es tarde amigo, adiós-Ragnok le dijo sus últimas palabras a Cesar y murió

El Brute se quito la Cesta y ataco a Cesar Salvajemente, Cesar tomo la espada, la activo y se volteo y le clavo la espada en el estomago del Brute hiriéndolo, Cesar se levanto y de un Tajo le Corto la cabeza al Brute.

-Señor, ¿qué paso?-Sargento Elite BR 45

-El Brute, acecino a Ragnok-Cesar

-¿Como?-Sargento Elite BR 45

-lo agarro del Brazo, lo levanto y lo mato-Cesar

-y ¿ahora qué hacemos?-Sargento Elite BR 45

-Luchar-Cesar

-¿que pasara con Ragnok?-Sargento Elite BR 45

-Lo enterraremos, ahora vamos al combate-Cesar

Cesar y el Elite fueron a la entrada para combatir, en eso Cesar decidió llamar a los Spartans para saber la ubicación de ellos.

A 10 Minutos de Plaza Juarez

-Fredic, Linda, William ¿donde están? cambio-Cesar

-Estamos llegando y con amigos-Fredic

-Bien esperaremos todo lo que podamos—Cesar

Plaza Juarez

-No podemos aguantar más-Soldado Elite BR 45

-Solo nos queda Morir con Honor-Zealot Elite BR 45

-No se rindan tan fácil sigan luchando-Cesar

-Cesar, no podemos aguantar más—Daniel, decía mientras se oían jadeos de cansancio.

-Tenemos que escapar, mientras podamos—Miranda, se mantenía en la cobertura y vei morir a mas soldados y Elites.

-No, no abandonaremos el campo de batalla-Cesar

-Tranquilos ya llegamos—Fredic

Cuando la batalla parecía perdida, los Spartans llegaron con Refuerzos Aliados, tanto Elites como Marines. Cuando iban a entrar se separaron para entrar por todos lados y cuando llegaron al exterior con gran velocidad entraron a los muros que se formaron para crear la base, el convenant estaba rodeado por todos lados.

-Ahora Ataquen-Cesar se levanto y se aventó a la batalla

Todos los Marines y Elites fueron con el disparando y matando Grunts, Brutes, Jacklas y Drones, con mucha facilidad, en eso Cesar y Daniel derribaron a un Brute, el Brute hablo algo que les paro los pelos de punta.

-Humanos tontos, esta solo fue la primer oleada aun quedan 2 oleadas mas y cada oleada será más grande que la otra- Brute Teniente 5 Brigada 55, se comenzó a reír mientras estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Sí, pero triunfaremos en cada oleada-Cesar saco su pistola y le disparo en la cara matando al Brute.

-¿Que haremos?-Daniel preocupado por las palabras de ese Brute

-Prepararnos para el ataque-Cesar

-ok, los alistare a todos, ¡Ok Hombres, Mujeres y Elites!-Daniel mientras se alejaba de la Zona para prepararse para el Siguiente ataque, pero Cesar se quedo pensando.

-¿Qué pasa Cesar?-Miranda

-En lo que dijo el Brute, que es solo la primer oleada de 3 y esta fue la menor, ¿como serán las otras oleadas?-Cesar

-Esta batalla será demasiado grande-Miranda

-Sí, prepara todos los vehículos que quedan y solicita 3 Escuadrones de Falcons-Cesar

-ok, pero, ¿será suficiente?-Miranda

-con que podamos resistir esas oleadas será suficiente-Cesar

En la nave convenant los Soldados se preparaban para la segunda invasión.

-Señor, ya alistamos la segunda invasión-Cabo Jackla 34 Brigada 4

-Bien, es hora de vengar la muerte de -Brute General 47 Brigada 9

1 hora después de alistar la zona para la siguiente invasión llegaron los Falcons, y vehículos blindados necesesarios para la siguiente invasión, los acomodaron en forma defensiva los Escorpiones patrullan las calles para detener un poco la siguiente invasión.

-¿Como están compuestos los pelotones de contención?-Cesar

-4 Escorpiones, 2 Warthongs con torreta, 2 con gauss, 2 Falcons y 6 Moongose con lanzacohetes-Daniel

-Bien y ¿Cuántos Equipos son?-Cesar

-4-Daniel

-Y cuando…ahh-Cesar mientras el suelo se agitaba al mismo tiempo que se alcanzo al oírse la explosión

-NOS ATACAN-Daniel

-Al Combate-Miranda

Todos salieron al combate y otra gran batalla se libro, los Equipos de contención fueron rápidamente a reforzar la defensa, apenas fue suficiente.

Exterior de la zona

-Somos muchos soldados-Daniel

-Somos todos los que quedamos en Ciudad Juárez-Cesar

-Que tan pocos quedamos-Daniel

-Si, así que aguanta-Cesar

-Que paso con los refuerzos que enviaría el comandante ken-Daniel

-Nunca llegaron, por eso pedimos vehículos-Cesar

Combatiendo, las balas sonaban alrededor de la zona, la sangre del convenant y los compañeros de los héroes corría por toda la calle pero aun así los Marines, Elites y Spartans daban una gran batalla, lucharon con todas sus fuerzas y sorpresivamente triunfaron.

Con el triunfo vinieron más buenas noticias.

-Chicos, buenas noticias, destruimos la Nave del convenant que contenía la 3 oleada-Comandante Ken

-Gracias comandante, Cesar Fuera-Cesar

INICIO POV Cesar

-Así que triunfaron, pero no pareces feliz por eso-Entrevistador M

-Las oleadas solo fueron el inicio de lo que venía para mí y mis amigos-Cesar

FIN POV Cesar

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO, COMO PUDIERON DETENER NUESTRAS OLEADAS-Profeta Verdad

-Tranquilo señor, informes nos indican que hay una nave Flood que va directo a una ciudad llamada Voi-Brute del Consejo 1

-¿Cuando llegara?-Profeta Verdad

-2 días-Brute del Consejo 1

Fragata que vuela sobre Nueva Mombasa

-Novato bien hecho, ojala luchemos de nuevo-Buck

-(la siguiente vez no dormiré)-"El Novato"

-Buck, listo para la siguiente misión-Verónica Daré

-sí, ¿donde será?-Buck

-La ciudad de Voi-Verónica Daré

-Bien ¿en que iremos?-Buck

-En los Dropods, en 3 zonas 3 equipos de 2-Verónica Daré

-Ok, Mickey, Dutch son un equipo Romeo tu y el novato..-Buck

-De hecho el novato y yo somos equipo-Verónica Daré

-Que, ¿porque?-Buck

-No hay problema o si-Verónica Daré

-no, no lo hay-Buck

-Bien, Alístense vamos a descender en una hora y media-Verónica

Ciudad Juárez

-Cuanto tiempo nos tomara llegar a la ciudad de Voi-Cesar

-1 hora y media-Piloto 1 Pelican 145

-Daniel, Miranda, Hawk, Hamilton Listos-Cesar

-Sí, pero tengo miedo-Daniel

-¿Listos para una gran batalla?-Miranda

-Sí, pero, que pasa aquí en Voi-Hawk

-El Jefe Maestro y el Inquisidor-Hamilton

-Así que lucharemos al Lado de una Leyenda-Cesar

-Bien, al lado de un gran Spartan-Daniel

Alrededores de Voi

-¿A donde ire?-Jefe Maestro

-a la ciudad de Voi-Lord Hood

FIN

Gracias por leer.


	7. T1: Guerra en la ciudad de Voi, P1

Halo Revolucion Humana.

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual de Halo.

Para los que Hayan Jugado Halo 3 entenderán fácilmente donde están combatiendo, para los que no, busquen en Youtube "Halo 3 La Tormenta"

Capitulo 7: Guerra en la Ciudad de Voi, Parte 1

POV Cesar

-Nos enviaron ahí, a esa ciudad a la cual nunca jamás en la vida, volveré-Cesar

-¿Que paso exactamente?-Entrevistador M

Fin POV Cesar

Había pasado el tiempo de espera, los soldados llegaron a la ciudad de Voi, El Jefe Maestro acababa de limpiar la primer zona de los anti-aéreos y estaba esperando a que llegara el Pelican con los refuerzos.

-Veo al Pelican-Jefe Maestro

-Bien, ahora su misión es ayudar a los marines a limpiar la segunda zona-Mando 1

-Llegamos [Es increíble lucharemos al lado del Jefe Maestro]-Cesar

-Bien Soldados, entremos, que necesitamos despejar la zona para los refuerzos-Jefe Maestro

-Señor, si Señor-Cesar, Daniel, Miranda, Hamilton, Hawk

Los soldados entraron, y al poner un pie en el lugar, los soldados del convenant atacaron, por el lado izquierdo, salían de la puerta y bajaban por la escalera.

Los Soldados y el Spartan combatieron, para su suerte, un marine encima de la gran puerta, había activado la torreta.

Un Grunt apareció de las escaleras con 2 granadas de plasma, y Cesar logro interceptarlo matándolo y explotando las granadas en sus aliados, aun así no fue suficiente, por lo que el Jefe Maestro se lanzo al combate, matando a un Brute que llevaba una torreta de plasma y el Jefe Maestro agarro la torreta y comenzó a matar a los enemigos, despejando la zona, al entrar más en el edificio, los Drones rompiendo la ventana entraron, comenzó otra lucha, fue más difícil, pero aun con esa dificultad lograron sobrevivir y llegar a la zona donde montarían unas Moongose con pasajeros con Lanzacohetes, en eso un marine en un Warthong entro y el Jefe Maestro comenzó a preparar todo.

Al estar preparados, a Cesar le toco ser el conductor del Warthong el Jefe Maestro se subió a la Parte de la Torreta y a Daniel, Miranda, Hamilton y Hawk ser los conductores de las Moongose, al abrirse la puerta.

-¿Nervioso?-Jefe Maestro

-Sí, mucho-Cesar

-Descuida esta será una de las muchas luchas que habrá, tómalo como un entrenamiento para las luchas que vienen- Jefe Maestro

Inspirado por las palabras del Jefe,, Cesar puso en marcha el Warthong, y todas las 8 Moongose salieron y comenzó una gran batalla, dos Moongose avanzaron contra el primer Tanque Anti-Aéreo destruyéndolo, en eso 2 Phantoms desembarcaron 4 Ghost aumentando el número de los enemigos, Cesar al ver esto, fue contra los Ghost, el Jefe Maestro Movió la torreta disparando a los conductores de los Ghost, matándolos e inutilizando dichos vehículos.

Los últimos 2 Vehículos Anti-Aéreos fueron destruidos, todos se movieron para ir a la siguiente zona.

-(Sonido Extraño)-

-OHH NO UN SCARAB!-Conductor Hornet 182 Alfa 56

El Scarab salió detrás del edificio, comenzó a atacar a los Vehículos.

-ODST, llévame a ese edificio tengo una idea, pero necesitare que lo mantengan ahí y resistan todo lo que puedan-Jefe Maestro

-Si Jefe Maestro- Cesar

El Jefe Maestro fue a uno de los pilares, lo subió, se posiciono enzima del Scarab y salto sobre el.

-Demon-Grunt

El Jefe Maestro Apunto su rifle hacia el Grunt, disparo y acabo con él, rápidamente apunto a la parte visible del escudo de un Jackal, dándole en la pierna, cayo posando el brazo con escudo, acto seguido disparo a la Cabeza de Jackal, en eso un Brute y 2 Grunts aparecieron del lado derecho, rápidamente, salto para el lado izquierdo, saco una pistola y le disparo en la cabeza a los Grunts, rodo sobre el suelo y disparo rápidamente, y mato al Brute. Se levanto y corrió a la parte trasera del Scarab, destruyendo el Escudo que protegía su fuente de energía, y salto saliendo de ahí.

-JEFE-Cesar, poniéndose al lado del Jefe Maestro, subió rápidamente y todos se fueron para evitar que la explosión les alcanzara.

El Scarab exploto.

Rápidamente el inquisidor, bajo junto con un equipo de marines, y comenzaron a entrar junto al Jefe Maestro y los soldados sobrevivientes, al entrar vieron que había muchos soldados heridos, y trabajadores de una construcción, al parecer los trabajadores se habían armado, los soldados que entraron fueron a recargar el equipo.

Cuando todos terminaron de recargar.

-¿Daniel listo?-Cesar

-Si-Daniel

-¿Miranda Lista?-Cesar

-Si-Miranda

-¿Hawk Listo?-Cesar

-Listo-Hawk

-¿Hamilton listo?-Cesar

-Listo-Hamilton

Todos los soldados entraron a la zona que comenzó a invadirse, son alrededor de 3 almacenes.

Al llegar al primer almacén 2 marines y 6 trabajadores armados estaban combatiendo contra 6 Brutes.

-Se dirigen aquí-TC 1

-Disparen con presicion-TC2

-Refuerzos Aliados!-Marine 34 Omega 4

Habían llegado los refuerzos.

-Vamos humanos, luchen-Inquisidor

-No se rindan-Cesar

-Vamos avancen y arrincónenlos-Jefe Maestro

Fue una feroz batalla, los constructores ayudaron mucho, combatieron, y decidieron hacer una técnica ahorradora de munición, todos apunten a un solo enemigo y disparen 2 balas, de esa manera romperán el escudo y mataran al enemigo al que dispararon, una y otra vez usaron esa técnica para matar a todos los Brutes y avanzar rápido.

Lo que dio una gran victoria en el primer almacén, al dirigirse al segundo, otros trabajadores armados combatían Brutes, tenían que idear una estrategia, ya que el almacén, era muy pequeño y la forma de accesar al 3 almacén era atreves de un pasillo que era formado por 2 grandes contenedores, lo que limitaba la cantidad de personas que podían pasar.

-SCDO Francotirador, sube ahí y despeja la zona-Jefe Maestro

-Sí, señor- Daniel

Cesar poso sus manos de tal manera que Daniel pusiera sus pies encima de sus manos e impulso a Daniel encima de las cajas y comenzó a despejar la zona.

Cada Disparo fue certero, apunto al primer Brute, la bala siguió su dirección y comenzó a rebotar, disparo y rápidamente disparo al segundo, la bala también atravesó y de un golpe de suerte ambas balas chocaron una con otra dirigiéndose a la cabeza de los 2 Brutes restantes.

-Listo-Daniel

-Que puntería tan impresionante-Inquisidor

-Gracias, mucha practica-Daniel

Avanzaron rápidamente y cuando llegaron al tercer almacén no había enemigos, asi que activaron la puerta para salir y 2 hunters atacaron.

-Retirada-Cesar

-ODST'S quédense y combatan con nosotros a los Hunters-Jefe Maestro

-Ok-Cesar

-Vamos, si podemos, Cesar, Daniel, Hawk, Hamilton, rodémoslo-Miranda.

-Oh, genial es la primera vez que combatiré a un Hunter-Cesar

El Hunter ataco a Cesar, Cesar saldo para atrás Evadiendo el golpe, Hamilton y Daniel fueron a la parte trasera del hunter y Daniel con su Francotirador y Hamilton con una escopeta que encontró con 6 cargas, debilitándolo mucho, el Hunter se volteo y ataco a Daniel y Hamilton, Hamilton logro evadirlo a tiempo, pero, Daniel No.

-¡DANIEL!-Cesar

Cesar fue hacia Daniel para saber si estaba bien pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y Miranda, Hawk y Hamilton seguían combatiendo.

-Daniel, amigo, no puedes morir así, no ahora, aun no se acaba la guerra-Cesar, decía con un tono de gran tristeza, soltando lagrimas al ver a su Mejor Amigo caído.

Fin

Gracias por leer pronto el 8 episodio.

Aun Falta para mucho para el final n.n


	8. T1: Guerra en la ciudad de Voi, P2

Halo Revolucion Humana.

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual de Halo.

Para los que Hayan Jugado Halo 3 entenderán fácilmente donde están combatiendo, para los que no, busquen en Youtube "Halo 3 La Tormenta"

Capitulo 8: Guerra en la Ciudad de Voi, Parte 2

-Daniel, por favor amigo aguanta-Cesar

El Jefe Maestro y el inquisidor se complicaban un poco con el hunter que tenían que derrotar

-Cesar, ¡necesitamos ayuda!-Miranda, mientras disparaba su Rifle de Batalla hacia el hunter.

El Hunter arremetió contra los amigos de Cesar y estaban heridos en el Suelo.

Cesar se volteo y los vio heridos, tomo el rifle de francotirador de Daniel y comenzó a disparar en la parte expuesta del Hunter, el Hunter comenzó a gritar de dolor, y se aventó sobre Cesar, Cesar en una reacción rápida, salto y giro sobre el suelo, tomo una granada de Pinchos de un Brute, y espero a que el hunter lo atacara para poder evadirlo y colocarle la granada en la espalda.

-(Atácame, Atácame)-Cesar, el Hunter ataco a Cesar y volvió a rodar sobre el suelo, y salto a la espalda del Hunter, activo la Granada y la puso en la espalda del Hunter

El Hunter trataba de quitarse la Granda, pero exploto antes de poder hacer algo.

-¡Medico!-Cesar

El Grupo de soldados Médicos se llevaron al escuadrón de Cesar.

-En la guerra habrá veces que no podemos salvar a todos-El Inquisidor

-Sigamos adelante-Jefe Maestro

-Señor sí, Señor-Soldados y Trabajadores

Cesar se levanto y siguió a las tropas y tan pronto como salieron del Lugar, el Convenant comenzó a dispararles y se pusieron a cubierto lo más rápido posible.

-Disparen, que no nos derroten-El inquisidor

Los soldados y trabajadores combatían bien pero no lo suficiente, salían disparaban y volvían a su cobertura.

-Debemos hacer algo-Cesar, Salió y disparo hacia un Brute, el Brute también se cubrió y salía para disparar.

-No se-Trabajador 5

-Tengo una Idea-Jefe Maestro, salió de la cobertura y comenzó a disparar a los Brutes con un rifle de batalla, derrotando a 3 de ellos.

-No dejare que te quedes con toda la diversión-El Inquisidor, Salió también de la cobertura, activo su espada y arremetió contra los Brutes

-Hey, no dejaremos que ellos peleen todas nuestras batallas, vamos a combatir-Cesar, los Soldados y trabajadores salieron de la cobertura y ayudaron al Jefe Maestro y al Inquisidor. Triunfando en la batalla.

Dieron la Vuelta en la esquina y más soldados del Convenant.

-Pues Cuantos soldados del Convenant Hay aquí-Cesar

-No sé, pero sigue luchando si quieres vivir-Jefe Maestro

Se encontraban en un pasillo, en el que había muchas barreras de cemento y paredes de metal, sin techo es el exterior, murieron soldados y trabajadores de los que los acompañaban dejándolos con 4 Soldados y 6 Trabajadores.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto ah!-Cesar, Saliendo de la cobertura y disparando su rifle de asalto matando a 2 Brutes, activo su espada de energía y mato a 2 Brutes más, en el instante el Jefe Maestro salto encima de la cobertura de Cemento y Disparo a la cabeza de los Grunts terminando el combate.

-Te mueves bien para ser un Soldado Normal-Jefe Maestro

-Gracias, trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo-Cesar

-Humano, tienes una buena habilidad con la espada se nota que entrenas bien-El Inquisidor

-Gracias, un Elite me entreno en el combate de espada de energía-Cesar

-¿Cómo se llama?-El Inquisidor

-Ragnok-Cesar

-ah el viejo Ragnok sigue con vida-El inquisidor

-Seguía, murió hace unas semanas-Cesar

-Que noticia tan terrible, pero era un gran guerrero, y morir en batalla es el más grande honor que puede recibir-El Inquisidor

-ok, continuemos con la misión-Jefe Maestro

-Y ¿Cuál es la misión?-Cesar

-Destruir el Cañón Anti-Aéreo-Jefe Maestro

Caminando por el pasillo de la construcción, llegaron al Final y encontraron muchos marines muertos, y al final de la construcción había una zona de piedra y tierra, y encima de unas rocas se encontraba el cañón.

Abrieron las cajas de municiones y se equiparon para la próxima batalla, en esta ocasión se enfrentarían a un gran grupo de soldados dl convenant, no a uno de 5 o 10, sino de 30 soldados, y ellos estaban preparando todo para la Mini-guerra.

-Escuchen bien, se que estas batallas fueron rudas, hubo bajas de Amigos, Compañeros y de Gente buena, pero murieron por una causa, detener al convenant, no dejaremos que su sacrificio sea en vano, ahora, vallamos ahí y pelemos contra el convenant, y Triunfemos-Jefe Maestro

-SIIIII-Soldados y Trabajadores

El discurso del Jefe Maestro alentó a los soldados y todos fueron a la zona rocosa a combatir contra el convenant, y los Trabajadores se merecieron el honor de ser llamados soldados, se pusieron a cubierto en las rocas que había por toda la zona.

Salían de la cobertura para avanzar y disparar, un Brute con martillo se lanzo contra Cesar, Cesar activo su espada de energía y comenzó a combatirlo, ataco con una estocada, el Brute dio un Giro a la derecha y ataco con el martillo en forma de corte Horizontal, Cesar lo evadió, pero aun así el impulso Anti-Gravitatorio empujo a Cesar haciéndolo chocar contra una roca.

El Brute comenzó a caminar hacia él, lo levanto y lo azoto contra la roca, a punto de dar el golpe final, un Rifle de Francotirador Disparo y mato al Brute, haciendo caer a Cesar, cuando se levanto y vio la dirección del Disparo vio a Daniel y a su equipo.

El Equipo fue a él, y con gran alegría Cesar abrazo a sus compañeros.

-Sigues con vida Daniel-Cesar

-Sí, era un golpe fue tratando muy bien por los médicos-Daniel

-Miranda, Hawk, Hamilton, que rápido los trataron-Cesar

-Si, quien diría que los médicos podían curar tan bien en batalla-Miranda

-Ok, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?-Hawk

-Destruir un cañón Anti-Aéreo-Cesar

-Vamos que el convenant no morirá solo-Hamilton

-Vamos-Cesar

El equipo ya reunido ayudo a combatir, exterminaron a los soldados del Convenant, muy rápido, al llegar a la parte de abajo del Cañón, no sabían cómo destruirlo.

-Solo dispárenle en la batería cada vez que aparezca para recargar su energía-Jefe Maestro

Tan pronto apareció la batería, comenzaron a dispararle, y en el segundo intento lo destruyeron, las Fragatas al oír la destrucción del cañón actuaron y comenzaron a atacar a ese portal de los Forerunners, pero este se activo y destruyo varias Fragatas Humanas y Corvetas de los Elites.

Y del portal salió una corveta y esta se estrello, los soldados, no sabían que pasaba pero el Jefe Maestro Sabia bien lo que pasaba.

-El Flood está aquí-Jefe Maestro

Fin


	9. T1: El Flood

Halo Revolucion Humana.

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual de Halo.

Para los que Hayan Jugado Halo 3 entenderán fácilmente donde están combatiendo, para los que no, busquen en Youtube "Halo 3 La Tormenta"

Capitulo 9: El Flood

Inicio POV de Cesar

-Una nave del convenant choco, eso es normal-Entrevistador M

-La Nave no nos preocupaba, lo que llevaba en ella (Y esa es la razón por la que la Ciudad de Voi ya no era segura)-Cesar

Fin POV de Cesar

-El ¿qué?-Daniel

-El Flood es el enemigo más poderoso que hemos enfrentado-El Inquisidor

-Ahora están aquí-Jefe Maestro

Un Pelican descendió cerca

-Señor hemos llegado para sacarlos de aquí-Piloto 1 Pelican Alfa 34

-Llévense a los Marines y Trabajadores primero-Jefe Maestro

Todos se subieron, excepto por el Jefe Maestro, El inquisidor, Cesar y Daniel.

-Cesar, Daniel Suban-Hawk

-No podemos, hay Marines y personas ahí adentro toda vía, tenemos que ayudarlos a salir-Cesar

-Seguros, que quieren quedarse para ayudarlos-Miranda

-Sí, es nuestro deber hacerlo-Daniel

-Ok, los ayudaremos-Hamilton

-No, váyanse y ayuden en lo que puedan-Cesar

Con estas últimas palabras, el Pelican se fue y el pequeño equipo fue hacia la zona de choque.

A los 5 Minutos de ir a la zona de choque, sonó un grito algo extraño, no se sabía lo que era, al llegar al pasillo, el Flood comenzó a saltar por los techos, no notaban que el equipo caminaba por la zona.

-¿Eso es el Flood?-Cesar

-Sí-Jefe Maestro

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del edificio, se encontraron con unos grupos de marines, y cuando fueron caminando hacia ellos, a unos 5 metros de llegar unas esporas Flood los atacaron a los marines, y el equipo fue a ayudar, no eran fuertes las esporas, pero aun así solo salvaron a 4 Marines.

La entrada estaba cerrada, y tuvieron que entrar por una puerta que se encontraba al lado derecho, al entrar vieron a un Marine corriendo de las esporas de los Flood.

-Ayudémosle-Cesar

Cesar y Daniel dispararon a las esporas destruyéndolas.

-Gracias, por salvarme-Marine Davis

-De nada-Daniel

-Movámonos-Jefe Maestro

El equipo se comenzó a mover dentro del edificio, tan rápido entraron, presenciaron una batalla por parte de los Marines para sobrevivir al Flood.

-Vamos a ayudarlos-Jefe Maestro

La batalla fue difícil, los Marines que acompañaban al Jefe Maestro fueron los que lograron sobrevivir muy difícilmente 4 de los marines que pelearon al inicio sobrevivieron.

-ODST's Cuenten a los soldados-Jefe Maestro

-Señor, si Señor-Cesar y Daniel

Puerta del Almacén

-Buck, ¿Donde estas?-Verónica

-Un Pelican que llevaba Soldados y trabajadores, le quedaba espacio suficiente para 4 soldados mas y nos subimos, ¿Dónde estás tú?-Buck

-En un almacén, oímos disparos, no sabemos qué paso-Verónica

-¡QUE! Verónica Sal de ahí ¡AHORA!-Buck

-¿Porque qué pasa?-Verónica

-El Flood está atacando-Buck

-¡QUE!, de acuerdo buscaremos soldados para que podamos salir de aquí, cambio y fuera-Verónica

-(Es increíble, el Flood está atacando)-Novato

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora Novato, así que iremos a esos disparos y veremos si son amigos o enemigos-Verónica

El Novato y Verónica fueron a la zona donde oyeron los disparos, esperando que fueran amigos.

Almacén.

-somos 12 Señor-Cesar

-Vamos, muévase-El Inquisidor

-ODST, ¿a dónde vamos?-Marine Jessica

-a la zona de choque, ustedes se quedaran en la entrada de este almacén y esperaran la extracción-Cesar

-¿Porque que hay en la zona de choque?-Marine Finn

-Cortana-Jefe Maestro

Siguiendo el Camino, vieron que una puerta se abría y se posicionaron para combatir, pero eran el Novato y Verónica Daré.

-Más ODST-Marine Jorge

-Veo que hay 12 soldados, de los cuales son 2 ODST, un Elite y El Jefe Maestro-Verónica Daré

-Genial, mas soldados-Cesar

Las Fuerzas aumentaron, y siguieron con el camino, hasta llegar a la bodega principal, donde había 2 soldados que combatían al Flood, murieron rápidamente, su fuerza no era suficiente.

-Soldados en posición- Jefe Maestro

-Vamos, Vamos-Cesar

Los soldados se posicionaron en fila india y apuntaron a los Floods.

-¡PREPAREN!- Cesar

-¡APUNTEN!-Daniel

-Fuego-Jefe Maestro

Comenzó una de las muchas batallas que tendrán que enfrentar contra el Flood.

-Son Demasiados-Daniel, Disparo su Rifle hacia, cada Flood que podía disparar.

-Sí, lo sabemos-Cesar, seguía disparando hacia las esporas de los Floods

-Vamos- Jefe Maestro, se entro en el combate, derroto a 2 Floods que llevaban espadas de energía, las agarro y comenzó a arremeter contra los Floods.

-Tomen estas espadas, y combatan-El Inquisidor, le entrego espadas de Energía a los soldados, y los soldados comenzaron a atacar a los Floods.

Cesar corto de Forma vertical a un Flood Brute, Daniel subió a una caja y salto haciendo un corte horizontal.

-¿Primera vez que usas un sable de energía?-Verónica Daré

-(No)-El Novato, negando con la cabeza

-Bien-Verónica Daré

El Novato Fue al Jefe Maestro, comenzó a cortar Flood, seguidamente, de forma vertical, hasta llegar al Jefe Maestro tomo la mano del Novato y comenzó a darle vueltas al mismo tiempo que el Novato comenzó a patear a los Flood, al termino del combate, siguieron su camino.

-No podemos avanzar, la puerta está cerrada-Marine Homero

-debe haber otra forma-Marine Jessica

-Busquemos otra Forma de cruzar-Jefe Maestro

-Sí, Señor-Soldados

Los soldados fueron a buscar donde pueden cruzar al otro lado, el Inquisidor encontró una puerta cruzando el puente, al entrar encontró una agujero en el suelo, asomo la cabeza por el agujero y vio que había ventanas rotas que llevaban al otro lado de la puerta

-¡HEY ENCONTRE UNA FORMA DE LLEGAR!-Inquisidor

Todos fueron por el agujero y llegaron al otro lado.

-Bien, aquí hay mucho equipo, recarguen munición-Jefe Maestro

Los Soldados comenzaron a cargar sus armas, y se preparaban para los siguientes combates.

-Continuemos-Jefe Maestro

Mientras caminaban comenzaron a platicar.

-Jefe, ¿Cuántas Veces se ha enfrentado al Flood?-Daniel

-Muchas veces, es una fortuna que haya salido con vida de ellos-Jefe Maestro

-¿Son un Experimento de la UNSC o del Convenant?-Cesar

-De ninguno, los científicos creen que pudieron haber sido creados por los Forerunners o por los Precursores-Jefe Maestro

-He leído de ellos en los archivos de la UNSC, pero no creí que fueran los creadores de esas cosas-Cesar

-No se sabe si ellos los crearon, solo sabemos que los enfrentaron-Inquisidor

Al llegar a una Puerta comenzaron a oír los gritos de desesperación y terror de una persona, así que entraron para determinar de quien venía, y junto a una caja, se encontraba un soldado hecho bola, apunto de suicidarse

-tranquilo, tranquilo-Marine Davis, tratando de apaciguar a su compañero

-Jefe, parece que está muy grave mentalmente, ¿Qué hacemos?-Marine Jessica

-No podemos dejarlo así, ¡Marines!, quédense aquí y ayúdenlo, los demás, busquemos la zona de choque-Jefe Maestro

-Señor, Si Señor-Marines

-No salgan de aquí, pediremos un Pelican, así que atentos-Jefe Maestro

-Verónica, Novato, Quédense aquí y ayúdenlos en lo que puedan-Cesar

-De acuerdo, pero no tarden-Verónica

El Inquisidor, Jefe Maestro, Cesar y Daniel, salieron del edificio, para continuar con la Misión y pedir una extracción rápida.

-¿Hay algún Pelican por la ciudad de Voi?-Cesar

-Sí, de hecho nos encontramos cerca de su posición soldado-Piloto 2 Pelican 55 Ecko

-De acuerdo, necesitamos una extracción para unos Marines, ¿creen que puedan sacarlos?-Cesar

-Sí, claro que si, avíseles a esos soldados que ya vamos para haya, Cambio-Piloto 2 Pelican 55 Ecko

-Recibido, cambio y fuera, Marine Jessica, ya pronto vendrá su extracción, así que preparados-Cesar

-De acuerdo, gracias, ya salimos, Jessica Fuera-Marine Jessica

Los soldados salieron junto con el Soldado traumado y rápidamente llego el Pelican

-Muévanse, rápido, rápido-Jefe Maestro

Los soldados ya entraron en el Pelican y estaban listos para irse

-Gracias, por sacarnos, nos vemos-Marine Davis

-De nada, Cuídense-Daniel

El Pelican comenzó a alejarse y se perdió de vista.

Continuando con el camino, vieron que una corveta del los Elite lanzo 15 capsulas de descenso.

-Refuerzos, Movámonos para ayudarles-Inquisidor

El pequeño equipo se encamino hacia los Elites para ayudarles, cuando lograron salvarlos continuaron la misión con un equipo más capaz de enfrentar al Flood, durante el Camino le informaron al Jefe Maestro que hay posibilidades que Cortana estuviese hay, al saber la noticia la ambición de llegar a esa nave se hizo más grande en el Jefe Maestro, enfrentaron a muchos Floods, y sufrieron bajas elites dejándolos con 5, El inquisidor les daba más respeto a Cesar y Daniel que habían sobrevivido sin ser Spartans, al encontrar lo que parecía ser Cortana, un Phantom Elite abrió una de sus compuerta y apareció 343 Guilty Sparks, y se llevo a Cortana para ayudarla y el Phantom se llevo a los sobrevivientes.

Nave del Convenant.

Comenzaron a discutir sobre los planes para detener al convenant y el Flood, así que con una larga discusión, Lord Hood decidió quedarse para defender a la Tierra y unos Grupos de soldados de la UNSC se quedaría en la Nave para reforzar las fuerzas, Incluyendo al Grupo de los ODST guiados por Buck, El Escuadrón Delta guiados por Cesar, entre otros.

-Sí que hay mucha movilización-Cesar

-Que esperabas, iremos a un Halo, para una posible batalla final-Daniel

-Ciento que algo pasara en este viaje, no sé si es bueno o malo, pero nosotros 2 seremos los que más pelean de todos los que se encuentran aquí-Cesar

-Posiblemente si, fuimos mas allá de lo necesario, así que nuestra batalla quizás dure más-Daniel

-Si-Cesar

-Hey Soldados, vengan aquí para una reunión de ODST-Sargento Buck

-Vamos-Cesar

-Ya Vamos, Buck-Daniel

Cesar y Daniel fueron a la reunión de ODST, para recibir las misiones que se llevaran a cabo y de los que se pueden enfrentar, algo sabían todos los ODST de esa reunión, que su batalla no asegurara sus vidas, así que tendrán que esforzarse por sobrevivir y completar con excito la misión, les aliviaba que irán con la compañía de un Spartan, aun con eso Cesar y Daniel, presentían que quizás eso no sería Suficiente.

FIN

Gracias por leer y perdón por la espera, pero, ha habido ciertos nuevos Fanfics que estoy desarrollando.

Muchas Gracias por su comprensión.


	10. T1: El Arca

Halo Revolucion Humana.

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual de Halo.

Para los que Hayan Jugado Halo 3 entenderán fácilmente donde están combatiendo, para los que no, busquen en Youtube "Halo 3 El Arca"

Capitulo 10: El Arca

Inicio POV Cesar

-Por eso jure que jamás volvería a Voi-Cesar

-¿Que paso después, de que cruzaran el Portal?-Entrevistador M

-Rápidamente, nos lanzaron en Pelicans a un lugar llamado El Arca, y a mi amigo Daniel, El Novato y A mí, nos enviaron a una misión con el Jefe Maestro…..-Cesar

Fin POV de Cesar

-¿A donde tenemos que llegar?-Daniel

-a las instalaciones del Cartógrafo-Jefe Maestro

-Pero, ¿porque no nos dejan ahí directo?-Cesar

-La zona donde pueden Accesar, está muy protegida por anti-aéreos, y muchas tropas, así que nos dejaran por los alrededores para eliminar las fuerzas del convenant de la zona trasera, para atacarlos por sorpresa-Jefe Maestro

-ok, y ¿qué tan lejos está?-Cesar

-Muy lejos, por eso nuestra principal misión es ir, a una zona cercana para recoger un vehículo y eliminar a los soldados restantes-Jefe Maestro

-Ese es todo el plan para llegar a la zona-Daniel

-Si, después entramos en la instalación, buscamos el cartógrafo y nos vamos de aquí-Jefe Maestro

-Listo Chicos llegamos, buena suerte-Piloto 1 Pelican 22 Delta

-Jefe Maestro, aquí el segundo Pelican, iremos a descender a estos soldados en la siguiente zona para comenzar a despejar-Piloto 1 Pelican 23 Delta

-Recibido, gracias-Jefe Maestro

El Pelican comenzó a descender lentamente en la zona, El Jefe Maestro, Cesar, Daniel y el Novato, Bajaron del Pelican y comenzaron a caminar hacia una cueva que se encontraba cerca.

-*Shh, el radar detecto algo, silencio*-Cesar

-*Ok*-Daniel

Al cruzar la cueva encontraron un puesto de avanzada del convenant, con muros grandes y picos que podían ser usado como cobertura, el camino de la cueva se dividía en 2 partes uno que llevaba atrás del muro y otro que los llevaba a un pequeño risco con rocas que los protegían de ser vistos y daban buena cobertura

-*Este es el plan Daniel, Novato vallan al risco y disparen cuando les demos la orden, Cesar ven conmigo y entremos en el puesto para atacarlos de los dos lados*-Jefe Maestro

-*Señor, Si Señor*-Daniel, Cesar y Novato

El plan se puso en acción Daniel y El Novato se posicionaron en el risco para atacarlos, Cesar y El Jefe Maestro caminaron por la muralla y llegaron al otro lado sin que el convenant los viera.

-*Listos, preparen*-Jefe Maestro

Daniel y el Novato posicionaron sus rifles, Daniel su Rifle de precisión y el Novato el Rifle de Batalla.

-*Apunten*-Jefe Maestro

Preparándose a disparar, Daniel apunto a unos baterías de plasma, para eliminar a todos los soldados del convenant posibles.

-¡FUEGO!-Jefe Maestro

Daniel disparo a las baterías de Fusión, eliminando a muchos soldados del convenant, el Novato comenzó a disparar hacia los Grunts que veía.

-Vamos-Cesar, corriendo y disparando su rifle de asalto, impactando contra 4 Jackals, y subiendo a esa mini torre de francotirador del convenant.

El Jefe Maestro al mismo tiempo que Cesar usando una escopeta disparo a los Brutes eliminándolos.

El Novato y Daniel salieron de la cobertura para ayudar a el Jefe Maestro y Cesar, dando disparos a la cabeza.

-Ya casi solo quedan 2 Brutes-Daniel, cubriéndose en una caja de equipo convenant.

-Yo me encargo-Cesar, Disparo todo el cargador de su Rifle de asalto y elimino a uno de los Brutes.

-Yo voy por el ultimo-Jefe Maestro, corrió hacia el Brute, dio una marometa en reversa y al llegar al suelo, disparo al estomago del Brute y la armadura del Brute se destruyo, el Brute cayó al suelo semi-nockeado y disparo el ultimo Perdigón.

-bien, sigamos avanzando-Jefe Maestro

Continuaron su camino a la siguiente sección, oyendo una batalla en dicha sección, cruzaron la cueva para ayudar.

-Necesitamos Refuerzos, AHH-Marine 12 Zeta 10, hombre caído

-Marine que pasa, que equipo esta aquí-Cesar

-Somos el escuadrón Zeta 8 a Zeta 12-Marine 10 Zeta 10

-¿Cuántos soldados quedan?-Daniel

-20, eliminaron a todos los demás-Marine 10 Zeta 10

Salieron de la cobertura y comenzaron a ayudar, es increíble como un Spartan y 3 ODST pueden cambiar una batalla muy rápido, lo que era una derrota segura se convirtió en una victoria.

-Bien continuemos-Jefe Maestro

-No hablas mucho verdad, Novato-Cesar

-(No, solo debo obedecer órdenes)-Novato, negando con la cabeza

-parece que no-Daniel

Subieron la colina los marines, ODST's y El Jefe Maestro Spartan.

Cruzaron un túnel hecho por el convenant y encontraron a los 2 pilotos de un Pelican que se estrello, vieron todo el equipo que había y que el convenant estaba registrando el Pelican, notaron que la torreta de un Warthong estaba en buen estado.

El Jefe Maestro fue silenciosamente hacia la torreta, se subió y comenzó a dispararles a los soldados del convenant eliminándolos.

-Bien Jefe-Cesar

-ahora que-Jefe Maestro

Unos vehículos del convenant llegaron y comenzaron a atacar.

-Daniel Elimina a los conductores-Cesar

-Si, en eso estoy-Daniel, subió a una roca y con una gran puntería elimino a los 2 conductores de los 2 vehículos

-Rayos Daniel, que gran puntería-Jefe Maestro

-Gracias Jefe-Daniel

-Bien hay 2 vehículos del convenant con torreta y 3 Moongose ¿cómo nos dividimos?-Cesar

-Phil, Miller vallan con ellos los demás nos iremos a pie a la zona de extracción-Marine 10 Zeta 10

-ok, pediré un Pelican para que venga-Daniel

-De acuerdo-Marine 10 Zeta 10

Daniel pidió la extracción mientras Cesar y el Novato preparaban a los dos marines dándoles Lanzacohetes y munición para irse.

-Cesar, Novato y Phil vayan en el Powder 1, Daniel y Miller me acompañaran-Jefe Maestro

Subidos en los vehículos mientras se dirigían al punto de extracción encontraron otro Pelican y muchos vehículos enemigos, les fue fácil la lucha, el tener lanzacohetes y una torreta en cada vehículo ayudo mucho.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el vehículo de Cesar se descompusiera, gracias a la suerte del Jefe Maestro, se encontró un Warthong en buen estado, y el equipo 2 (Cesar, Phil y Novato), se subió en él y siguieron su camino, durante su transcurso tuvieron muchas batallas, encontraron un camino secundario y por las noticias que recibieron no habían enviado ningún Pelican por el equipo Zeta, en la parte donde debían despejar la zona para recibir refuerzos encontraron otro grupo de soldados abandonados.

Dieron muchas vueltas, se loe complico la batalla pero al final despejaron la zona y la fragata junto con un Pelican llegaron, la fragata comenzó a echar mucho aire al momento de aterrizar, lo cual empujo a los vehículos pero aun así siguieron.

Phil y Miller subieron al Pelican y después irían por el resto del equipo Zeta.

-Jefe, ODST's suban a los vehículos blindados-Marine Davis

-Marine Davis, vino a la misión-Cesar

-Sí, yo y todos los soldados que salvaron estamos aquí para agradecerles-Marine Davis

-Bien cuídese en esta batalla-Jefe Maestro

Subieron a los Vehículos, recibieron la instrucción de ir por uno de los caminos que vieron para ello fueron por donde mismo para ir a la instalación y atacar al convenant por detrás, y el convenant volvió a posicionar fuerzas para detenerlos, para su desgracia los soldados recibieron Escorpiones (Tanques), y esos son de los vehículos más fuertes que tiene la UNSC en tierra y el regreso fue más fácil y salieron con menos daños y llegaron al muro del segundo camino eliminando a los soldados del Convenant.

Al entrar en el muro la misión del pequeño equipo, era activar un puente de luz dentro de la instalación y después salir para ser recogido por unos vehículos y de ahí ayudar a un posible combate.

El Jefe Maestro activo el puente de Luz y el pequeño equipo salió y en la puerta un Scarab apareció y fue al otro lado, en eso 2 Warthong Gauss los recogieron.

-Cesar, Novato en ese Warthong, Daniel acompáñame-Jefe Maestro

-Valla me toco con el Spartan atractivo-Marine Jessica

-Gracias-Jefe Maestro (El Jefe Maestro enamorando a las mujeres desde tiempos inmemorables XD)

-Marine Davis valla en el pasajero-Cesar

-(Que raro, porque el Scarab no ataco a los soldados)-Novato

Durante el transcurso se encontraron con varios enemigos, fueron fáciles de vencer, los Cañones Gauss los hacía fáciles de vencer, vieron que varios Vehículos fueron destruidos y cuando iban a la entrada de la instalación el Scarab ataco, y los Escorpiones se posicionaron el línea Recta Vertical y desde lejos atacaron al Scarab.

En eso el Jefe Maestro y su equipo fueron a un pequeño puesto de avanzada con forma de rampa, al entrar, vieron motocicletas del convenant, El Jefe y el Novato las usaron para saltar encima del Scarab, Cesar y Daniel, los cubrían desde lejos para que llegaran al objetivo.

-Llegamos al objetivo a destruirlo novato-Jefe Maestro

-(ok)-Novato, Asintió con la cabeza, apunto su arma hacia la celda de energía del Scarab y El Jefe Maestro apunto su Rifle de Asalto y comenzaron a disparar a la celdas de energía, lograron destruir las celdas y el Scarab comenzó a auto-destruirse.

Rápidamente el Jefe Maestro y el Novato salieron del Scarab y llegaron a la base de avanzada justo a tiempo.

Los soldados de los Vehículos que quedaron en pie, se fueron a la entrada de la base y comenzaron a despejar la zona para el equipo del Inquisidor.

-Vamos soldados-Cesar

-Que esperan sigan avanzando-Daniel

-Cesar, ¿como estas?, tiempo sin saber de ti—Miranda

-Bien y el equipo como esta-Cesar

-Bien, vamos junto con el Inquisidor-Hawk

-Zona despejada, vamos a descender—Hamilton

El equipo se volvió a reunir, junto con el Jefe Maestro, el Inquisidor y el Novato, entraron en la instalación, el convenant no se había percatado de su presencia ya que todos estaban dormidos, silenciosamente los mataron, y un Brute estaba haciendo….. Cosas indebidas en una esquina el muy sucio, el inquisidor lo mato con la espada y así cayó en la esquina, siguieron caminando y se percataron de que todos los del Convenant se encontraban dormidos y así los mataron sin que se dieran cuenta, al parecer estaban confiados que la UNSC no llegaría ahí, siguieron su camino y al fin llegaron al Cartógrafo.

En eso unas Banshees los atacaron y el inquisidor se subió a una, cuando iban saliendo muchos soldados del convenant tenían que seguir bajando para llegar a la zona del convenant, cuando llegaron a la zona de extracción estaba llena del Convenant, así que tuvieron un enfrentamiento difícil, pero con las Habilidades del Jefe Maestro fue muy fácil vencerlos.

Al Vencerlos salieron centinelas y comenzaron a irse.

-Johnson, prepárese a disparar-Miranda Keyes

-los tengo a tiro-Sargento Johnson

-No, esperen, no quieren hacernos daño-343 Guilty Sparks

Sparks les dijo la razón que los centinelas se fueran a otro lugar, al parecer se dirigían a un lugar donde se encontraba el convenant para proteger las instalaciones de ellos, Sparks les informo a los Centinelas que la UNSC y los Elites están de su lado, para que no los atacaran.

Ya con la información, el equipo subió al Pelican para ir a enfrentar al convenant por última vez y en una batalla final.

Fin


	11. T1: El Convenant, Batalla Final

Halo Revolucion Humana

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual de Halo.

Para los que Hayan Jugado Halo 3 entenderán fácilmente donde están combatiendo, para los que no, busquen en Youtube "Halo 3 El Convenant"

En 2 Episodios se acaba la 1er Temporada, :D Mas información en el episodio Final de la Primer Temporada, el Episodio 13: Halo.

Capitulo 10: El Convenant

Inicio POV Cesar

-343 nos informo que los Centinelas se dirigían a una solución para los Flood-Cesar

-¿Por qué no les hicieron daño?-Entrevistador M

-No era su objetivo, tenían una misión que cumplir-Cesar

-¿Cuál es?-Entrevistador M

-No se lo puedo decir, no de una manera segura-Cesar

Fin POV Cesar

-Jefe, tenemos que derribar 3 pilares de energía, Johnson se encargara del 1er, los Elites del 2do y Tu equipo se encargara del 3ero-Miranda Keyes

-Recibido, bien soldados ya recibieron las ordenes-Jefe Maestro

-¡SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!-Cesar, Daniel y El Novato

-Cesar, aquí Miranda, el equipo y yo estaremos protegiéndolos desde el cielo de los Banshees-Miranda

-Recibido, cuidado Miranda-Cesar

-Bien soldados adelante-Piloto 2 Pelican 2 Delta 1

-¡El convenant nos ataca!-Cesar

El campo de batalla era muy diferente a lo que Daniel, Cesar y El Novato habían imaginado, el Jefe Maestro tenía mucha experiencia en este tipo de campo de batalla y sabe cómo piensa el convenant cuando están luchando en los anillos.

Habían bajado del Pelican y se cubrieron atrás de un tronco para protegerse.

-Jefe, ¿porque este anillo adentro parece bosque?-Cesar

-Así lo quisieron los Forerunners-Jefe Maestro

-¿Que son los Forerunners?-Daniel

-Una especie extraterrestre muy antigua y de una tecnología más avanzada, pero no es momento de una lección de historia, sigan luchando-Jefe Maestro

Enfrente de ellos se encontraban 3 rocas con caminos en medio que les permitirán cubrirse de las torretas del convenant.

Eliminando a los Grunts y Brutes que se encontraban ahí, avanzaron hacia las rocas y se cubrieron en ellas.

-Daniel, sube a esta roca y mata a todos los convenant que se encuentran en las torretas-Jefe Maestro

-Sí, señor-Daniel, subió a la roca señalada por el Jefe Maestro y noto que había 2 torretas pesadas y 4 ligeras, con una gran puntería elimino a las torretas pesadas, y las torretas ligeras apuntaron hacia él y comenzaron a disparar haciendo que Daniel se cubra.

-Jefe me están atacando y no puedo eliminar a las torretas ligeras-Daniel

-Cesar, Novato vallan a la roca de esa cascada-Jefe Maestro

-Sí, señor-Cesar y Novato, enfrente de las formaciones de rocas había un pequeño rio y del lado derecho se encontraba una cascada y al fondo había una roca que les serviría para protegerse, corrieron a la roca y lograron llegar a tiempo

-bien, distraigamos a las torretas-Cesar

Cesar y El Novato comenzaron a atacar a las torretas, las torretas comenzaron a atacarlos, y Daniel comenzó a eliminar de torreta en torreta, apunto de eliminar la 3 torreta, dicha torreta se volteo para atacarlo y Daniel se agacho para evadir las balas de plasma de las torretas.

El Jefe Maestro salió de la cobertura para eliminar a las torretas, continuando con su camino después de eliminar las torretas, más adelante del otro lado del rio se encontraba un Pelican estrellado, y al lado izquierdo se encontraba el cañón anti-aéreo que debían eliminar para que el Pelican pueda descender y dejar los vehículos terrestres para eliminar el Pilar.

-Jefe como planea destruir el cañón anti-aéreo-Cesar

-Con esto…-Jefe Maestro, cambio de arma por el Laser Spartan, y disparo el laser hacia la parte vulnerable de todos los vehículos blindados del convenant, el tubo de escape de la parte trasera, el Vehículo exploto dándole la señal al Pelican de poder aterrizar en la zona y descender los vehículos terrestres.

-¿Porque no vamos en Vehículos aéreos?-Daniel

-La entrada del pilar esta dentro de un bosque con muchos árboles y a los vehículos aéreos les es imposible entrar a la zona—Miranda Keyes

Subiendo a los vehículos y avanzando hacia la entrada del pilar se encontraron muchos vehículos enemigos, Ghost, Powder y un Wraith, fue difícil la batalla para el pequeño equipo, sus vehículos fueron destruidos y tuvieron que conseguir nuevos vehículos, por lo que secuestraron vehículos del convenant para continuar su camino.

Entrada del Pilar Numero 1

-Bien, entremos-Jefe Maestro

Al entrar en el pilar notaron que todos los soldados del convenant estaban dormidos, así que aprovecharon y decidieron ahorrar munición matando a los soldados en lo que dormían con los cuchillos.

-Fue fácil, ahora subamos en el elevador-Jefe Maestro

-Elevador activado-Computadora de los Forerunners

-Prepárense-Cesar

Centro de control del pilar

-Un Brute con martillo-Daniel

-Sí y muchos Brutes con camuflaje activo-Jefe Maestro

-vamos cúbranse-Cesar

El Radar de los soldados no les ayudaba mucho, cuando el convenant usa el camuflaje activo normalmente usan un inhibidor de radar para bloquear la señal de ellos y claro esta no era la excepción.

Manteniéndose alerta de cualquier movimiento el Novato vio que una caja se movió y disparo hacia donde se encontraba la caja matando a un Brute.

-Buen trabajo 1 menos quedan 3 invisibles y 1 visible- Jefe Maestro

Daniel disparo a una pared y la bala reboto de tal manera que le dio en la cabeza a 2 Brutes invisibles y Cesar elimino al último con la espada, cuando este se posiciono detrás del pequeño equipo.

-Mi turno-Jefe Maestro, avanzo hacia el Martillero y cuando ataco, el jefe evadió el ataque y golpeo al Brute en el estomago tan fuerte que comenzó a toser, con la escopeta le dio el golpe final en la cabeza.

Fue hacia el panel de control para desactivar el pilar de energía.

Computadora Central -/Pilar de energía desactivado/-

-Bien hecho Jefe—Miranda Keyes

-Señorita Keyes, estamos en problemas, no podemos descender hay cañones Anti-Aéreos que no nos permiten descender solicitamos ayuda—Inquisidor

-Recibido, Jefe Baje a la playa ahí subirá al Escuadrón de Hornet 36-B –Miranda Keyes

-Recibido voy en camino-Jefe Maestro

El Jefe Maestro y su escuadrón, bajaron del pilar y al salir un Marine en un Warthong de transporte los recogió y los llevo a la playa.

Ya en la playa.

-Ahí está el escuadrón- Cesar

Los 4 Hornets Bajaron y los pilotos salieron, Cambiando de lugar con Cesar, Daniel, El Novato y El Jefe Maestro y los pilotos Subieron como pasajeros en el Hornet.

Comenzaron a subir en los cielos y fueron hacia el segundo pilar para ayudar al inquisidor, en el camino unos Banshees comenzaron a atacar al Escuadrón, en respuesta el Escuadrón logro eliminar a dichos vehículos.

-Llegamos—Cesar

-Comiencen a eliminar los Cañones Anti-Aéreos—Jefe Maestro

Se les dificulto eliminar los cañones, pues había muchos Vehículos aéreos enemigos y los Anti-Aéreos nos les dejaban están en una buena posición de ataque, pero sí pudieron eliminar los Vehículos, bajaron de los Hornets y los pilotos originales subieron para ayudar a reforzar las fuerzas aéreas.

-Inquisidor que pasa aquí-Jefe Maestro

-las Fuerzas del Convenant no nos dejan avanzar-Inquisidor

-Ya llegamos podremos ganarles-Cesar

*2 Disparos de Francotirador*-Les di, Avancemos-Daniel

2do Pilar de energía

-Está Muy Vacio-N'tho'Sraom

-No te confíes-Usze'Taham

-Siento que hay mucho peligro aquí-Cesar

-Que te hace suponer eso-Daniel

2 Hunters salieron y comenzaron a atacar al equipo.

-No lo sé instinto-Cesar (Sarcásticamente)

-ATAQUEN!-Inquisidor

El Jefe Maestro y el Inquisidor se encargarían de un Hunter, Cesar, Daniel y el Novato del 2do, mientras N'tho'Sraom y Usze'Taham irían a desactivar el pilar.

-Cuidado, DRONES!-N'tho'Sraom

-Son demasiados-Usze'Taham

-Listo, lo matamos Daniel-Cesar

-Cesar, Daniel, Novato Ayuden a esos 2 elites- Jefe Maestro

-Si señor-Cesar, Daniel y El Novato

Cesar, Daniel y El Novato comenzaron a Reforzar a los Elites, en eso el Jefe Maestro y el Inquisidor derrotaron al Hunter.

Comenzaron a correr, hacia el Ascensor.

-Está a la vuelta-Daniel

-Casi llegamos-Cesar

Al dar la vuelta muchos Drones aparecieron haciendo que el equipo se cubriera detrás de pilares.

-Cuantos hay, que son demasiados-Cesar

-Muchos, así que no se rindan-Jefe Maestro

El inquisidor y el Jefe Maestro, aburridos por estar ahí decidieron salir para dispararles a cada Drone.

-Zona despejada, Jefe, Tú y tu equipo suban nosotros nos encargaremos de evitar que mas soldados enemigos lleguen-Inquisidor

Poniendo el plan en acción el Equipo del Jefe Maestro llego a la planta alta, para su sorpresa, no había enemigos, se mantenían al tanto mientras vigilaban que no hubiera un ataque sorpresa.

Computadora Central -/Pilar de energía desactivado/-

-Listo, pilar desactivado-Jefe Maestro

-Buen trabajo Jefe, pero tenemos un problema, el equipo de Johnson no se comunica-Miranda Keyes

-Descuida iremos a averiguar que paso con el-Jefe Maestro

-No será necesario, un equipo me informo que el equipo de Johnson fue abatido Excepto el, los Brutes se lo llevaron y es prisionero del convenant—Inquisidor

-Maldición, tenemos que rescatarlo, ¿Saben donde esta?—Miranda Keyes

-El equipo me informo que se encuentra en la instalación activadora—Inquisidor

-No se preocupen, iremos por el-Jefe Maestro

Cesar y Daniel Miraron por la ventana

-Jefe, algo se acerca-Cesar

-¿Qué es eso?-Daniel

-Nada bueno-Jefe Maestro

Lo que parecía ser una roca gigante destruyo la ventana, dentro de esa roca se encontraba el Flood.

-FLOOD!-Cesar

-(¿Genial otra vez?)-Novato

-No importa los derrotamos una vez y los derrotaremos otra vez-Jefe Maestro

Empezaron a disparar al Flood, no eran demasiados, había más esporas Flood que eran muy fáciles de matar, aunque sí estuvo raro eso de que había Cuerpos Humanos, Elites y Brutes dentro del meteoro.

-Listo zona limpia-Daniel

-Jefe Aquí el Sargento Buck, estamos espera de que lleguen para poder avanzar hacia el edificio central—Buck

-Recibido vamos allá vamos-Jefe Maestro

El Equipo del Jefe Maestro se dirigió al elevador y comenzó a descender.

-Estuvo raro, el Flood aquí-Cesar

-Sí, ahora otro enemigo, esta batalla se pondrá más difícil-Jefe Maestro

El ascensor llego al piso inferior deteniéndose y el equipo del Jefe Maestro vio como el inquisidor y su equipo estaban luchando contra el Flood y sin pensarlo 2 veces saltaron para poder ayudar(Para los que piensen que es extraño, Ven Gameplays de: Halo 3 – El Convenant y entenderán mas la escena)

-Que bien que llegaron a tiempo-Inquisidor

-Siempre llegamos a tiempo-Jefe Maestro

El poco Flood que había en esa parte había sido eliminado.

-Despejado-Cesar

-Continuemos-Daniel

Salieron corriendo y cuando llegaron a la plataforma del pilar vieron una batalla

-¡Mickey elimina a ese Flood, Dutch ayuda a Romeo, Verónica ayuda al Escuadrón Alfa 45!-Buck

-Llegamos-Cesar (Disparando hacia las esporas Flood)

-Quedan pocos-Daniel

(El ultimo Flood exploto)-Listo ahora vámonos-Jefe Maestro

Fueron a los Vehículos terrestres y se separaron de la siguiente manera:

Warthong Gauss 1:

Piloto-Cesar-

Pasajero-Daniel-

Arma Montada-Novato-

Warthong Gauss 2:

Piloto-Buck-

Pasajero-Mickey-

Arma Montada-Romeo-

Escorpión:

Piloto-Jefe Maestro-

Arma Ligera-Inquisidor-

Los demás soldados se fueron para ayudar a otras tropas.

Entraron por una cueva y de ahí aparecieron en lo que parecía ser un barranco, por todo el camino se encontraban varios vehículos del convenant, fueron fáciles de eliminar con la estrategia que tenían, Escorpión en Medio y los Gauss a cada lado, dándoles poca oportunidad al convenant de defenderse cuando los veían, cuando llegaron a la zona de reunión con el Hornet, El Jefe Maestro y su equipo, junto con el inquisidor bajaron de sus vehículos para subir en los Hornets para llegar más rápido al edificio donde se encontraba el Profeta Verdad.

-Jefe, subiré a un Pelican para ir a salvar a Johnson—Miranda Keyes

-No lo hagas-Jefe Maestro

-Hawk, Avísale al equipo, que acompañen a la almirante Keyes-Cesar

-¿Seguro?—Hawk

-Sí, si no llegamos a tiempo y ustedes si, podrán detener la activación de los anillos-Cesar

Hawk y su equipo fueron al Pelican del almirante Keyes para ayudarla.

-Jefe, los sensores detectan 2 objetos grandes que descienden muy rápido-Marine 3 Centro de Mando

Cayeron 2 Scarabs, tenían que pensar rápido ya que son muy peligrosos y el único plan que se les ocurrió fue descender, y que los pasajeros se encarguen de eliminarlos mientras los que volaban los Hornets esperaban para rescatarlos cuando cumplan su misión.

Con el plan en acción, Daniel y el Marine Davis piloteaban sus Hornets, descendieron a El Novato, Cesar, Inquisidor y Jefe Maestro se bajaron para poder eliminar a los Scarabs.

-Novato, vamos-Cesar

Moviéndose y eliminando a los soldados del Convenant que se interponían para no eliminar al Scarab, lograron llegar al núcleo del Scarab.

-Llegamos, ahora vamos a…-Cesar

BOOOOM

-Cesar, Novato, eliminen a su Scarab—Jefe Maestro

-Como lo hicieron tan rápido-Cesar

Comenzaron a disparar al núcleo del Scarab y lograron destruirlo.

(Alarma de auto-destrucción sonando)

-Daniel, listo ahora sácanos de aquí-Cesar

-Si, ya llegue—Daniel

Corriendo veloz mente Cesar y el Novato subieron al Hornet y se fueron.

El Scarab exploto y todos los vehículos de la zona se movieron a la entrada, El Jefe Maestro y su equipo junto con el inquisidor bajaron y fueron a la entrada, 343 Guilty Sparks activo el puente luminoso y el equipo se dirigió al edificio.

Zona de activación de los Halos.

**-**Mis fieles... manténganse firmes. Aunque nuestros enemigos nos rodean, nosotros recorreremos la senda sagrada. En un momento, yo encenderé los anillos y todos los que creen serán salvados-Profeta Verdad

-Jefe, ¿estás cerca?- Miranda Keyes

-No lo suficiente...-Jefe Maestro

Aparece un Caudillo Brute azotando a Johnson con el panel de control.

**-**¿¡Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer!?-Johnson

El Brute estrella ríe y empuja a Johnson contra el panel de activación, haciendo que se golpee la cabeza.

-Vamos, impresióname-Johnson

**-**Detente, imbécil, quiere que lo mates. Preferiría que no lo hicieras-Profeta Verdad

El Brute acerca a Johnson.

-¿Qué pasa, campeón? ¿¡No puedes empezar tu propia fiesta!?-Johnson

-Lo admito, necesito tu ayuda. Pero ese secreto muere con el resto...-Profeta Verdad

Llega un Pelican, mata a un Brute. Del Pelican sale Miranda con una escopeta y el Escuadrón Original de Cesar y Daniel.

-Johnson, informa-Miranda Keyes

-Salgamos de aquí-Johnson

-No sin ti-Miranda Keyes

-Tranquilo Sargento podemos detenerlos-Hawk

Se movieron rápido para protegerse y salvar al sargento, pero, no se podían ir dejaron el Pelican en la zona donde están los Brutes, muy apenas pudieron alejarse lo suficiente para cubrirse, pero no demasiado del Pelican, el Profeta Verdad

-No disparen, escuchen, dejen que los lleve a salvo hacia el enemigo. Solo ustedes pueden parar lo que el inició-Gravemind Usando a los Flood Tanques

Comenzó el Recorrido del Equipo junto con la ayuda del Flood, con gran facilidad llegaron y vieron que el equipo había acabado con los Brutes y el profeta

Llegan a donde está Verdad.

-¿Inquisidor, puedes verlo?... el momento de la salvación va a llegar-Profeta Verdad

-No durará.-Inquisidor

-Tu casta jamás creyó en la promesa de los anillos sa...-Profeta Verdad

-Mentiras para los débiles, faros para los desorientados.- Gravemind Lo interrumpe (Mediante Verdad quien está siendo infectado)

-Obtendré mi venganza sobre un profeta, ¡No sobre una plaga!-Inquisidor

-Mis pies marcan el camino, me convertiré en dios.-Profeta Verdad

Gravemind: -Serás alimento nada mas.-Gravemind

-Yo soy Verdad, la voz del Covenant...-Profeta Verdad

-Y por ello debes ser silenciado.-Inquisidor

El Inquisidor asesina a verdad y la alianza con Gravemind termina y comenzó a atacar al equipo y El jefe, Inquisidor, Cesar, Daniel y El Novato, se agarran del Pelican.

Johnson, Miranda Keyes y el equipo de Cesar y Daniel escapan, pero, el jefe, Inquisidor, Cesar, Daniel y El Novato son tirados de el por Gravemind.

(Risa) -El portal fue abierto, las lápidas se apartaron. Los cadáveres cambian y ofrecen espacio, un destino que debe acatar.- Gravemind

-Cambiaremos un villano por otro- Inquisidor:

El Jefe, su equipo y el Inquisidor logran huir y bajar a una zona, ahí el Jefe ve a Cortana y la sigue.

-¿Qué es lo que ve?- Inquisidor

Llegan a un lugar donde activan algo y ahí ven que se está creando otro anillo de la instalación 04.

-Un sustituto para el anillo que destruyó.- Inquisidor

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?-Jefe Maestro

-Ahora mismo... pero, tenía mis esperanzas. ¿Qué vas a hacer?- 343 Guilty Spark

-Encenderlo-Jefe Maestro

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo, un pulso táctico erradicara la infestación local. Yo mismo supervisaré los preparativos finales, aunque hará falta tiempo...- 343 Guilty Spark

Desaparece Spark

-¿Cómo va a encenderlo?-Inquisidor

El Jefe voltea hacia Gran Caridad respondiéndole.

Fin Espero que les este Gustado este Fic, n.n

Gracias por leer y comenten, Que les Gusta, que no les Gusta, que quieren que cambie para hacer los últimos episodios del Final de Temporada 1 mejor y para su disfrute n.n


	12. T1: Cortana

Halo Revolucion Humana

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual del Universo de Halo

Para entender el escenario jueguen o vean Gameplays de Halo 3 – Cortana

No trato de hacer publicidad al juego solo que los escenarios son muy difíciles de explicar y me tomaría tiempo que no tengo para explicarlo.

Gracias a josueb por el nombre: A-team.

Capitulo 12.- Cortana

Inicio POV Cesar

-El Jefe Maestro había detectado a Cortana y nos ofrecimos para ir a ayudarle, el A-team, nunca deja solo a nadie-Cesar

-¿ A-team?-Entrevistador M

-Así fuimos llamados por las tropas-Cesar

Fin POV Cesar

-Control llegamos a la zona-Jefe Maestro

-Recibido Jefe, busquen bien a Cortana, puede estar en cualquier lado—Miranda Keyes

-Recibido, buscaremos bien-Jefe Maestro

El equipo cayó en el agujero que estaba encima de la zona Flood, Cesar, Daniel y El Novato temían que Cortana no estuviera ahí, pero el Jefe Maestro estaba 100% seguro de que se encontraba ahí y que la encontrarían, comenzaron la búsqueda de Cortana, Daniel estaba muy nervioso, no sabía en qué momento aparecería el Flood.

En la pared encontraron unas cosas raras que palpitaban como si estuvieran vivas, El Novato se acerco para verlas más de cerca, pero el Jefe lo detuvo.

-No las toquen o disparen, de ahí saldrán esporas-Jefe Maestro

-S-si J-jefe-Cesar, tenía miedo, no sabía si iba a vivir

-Contrólate Soldado, no tengas miedo mantente atento a tu radar y ve bien las paredes-Jefe Maestro

-De acuerdo-Cesar

Habían pasado 5 minutos y esporas del Flood empezaron a atacar, claro no presentaban un gran peligro ya que eran fáciles de matar, lo que realmente presento el peligro, es que varias tomaron posesión de cuerpos de Elites que se encontraban por varias partes de la nave, les complico un poco, tuvieron que retroceder, la escopeta del Novato ayudo mucho, comenzaron a avanzar y el Flood a reducir sus Fuerzas, continuando con la búsqueda Cesar, Daniel y El Novato sentían más miedo en cada habitación que revisaban, El Jefe Maestro era el único que no sentía miedo.

Cada vez que se acercaban poco a Cortana el Jefe Maestro la veía como si fuera una visión o un recuerdo de ella.

Pasillo 2 Habitación 1

-No, aquí no-Jefe Maestro

Pasillo 2 Habitación 2

-No, aquí tampoco-Jefe Maestro

Pasillo 2 Agujero en el Suelo

-Aquí es-Jefe Maestro

-¿En esta habitación esta Cortana?-Cesar

-No, pero es una cabina grande que conecta con los pasillos donde se encuentra-Jefe Maestro

-Tenemos que caer otra vez-Daniel

-Vamos-Jefe Maestro

-(¿Cuando acabara esto?)-El Novato

Cayeron por el agujero y llegaron a lo que parecía ser una zona de reuniones o un observatorio de la nave, de ahí, fueron a la parte derecha donde había unas escaleras, antes de llegar a las escaleras, los Floods saltaron hacia el A-team, tuvieron que reaccionar rápido y comenzaron a dispararles, El Jefe con su AR, elimino a 3 cuerpos poseídos, Cesar elimino a 2, Daniel con su Sniper elimin El Novato con la escopeta elimino a 2.

Cesar se acerco a unos cuerpos y noto que eran humanos.

-Jefe, vea estos Cuerpos-Cesar

-¿Que pasan con ellos?-Jefe Maestro

-Son cuerpos de marines-Cesar

-¿Qué hacen cuerpos de marines aquí en esta nave?-Daniel

-Al parecer Invadieron la nave antes del pacto Humano-Elite o fueron enviados aquí, para buscar a Cortana-Jefe Maestro

-Veremos-Cesar

El A-team Subió las escaleras y en un agujero en la pared que da al exterior notaron que había un Pelican en lo que parecía ser una terraza, se dirigieron para la nave y la encontraron vacía.

-Ya sabemos que los enviaron aquí-Cesar

-Si, Reúnan todo el equipo que puedan cargar, y vámonos-Jefe Maestro

-Jefe parece que el Radio del Pelican funciona-Daniel

-ok, Prepara una extracción de emergencia, en caso de que las cosas salgan mal-Jefe Maestro

-Sí, señor-Daniel, fue a la Radio para informar a la UNSC de la situación

-Jefe, de verdad ¿cree que Cortana esté aquí?-Cesar

-Sí, le hice una promesa y la cumpliré, te daré un consejo: no le hagas una promesa a una mujer si sabes que no la vas a cumplir-Jefe Maestro

-ok, gracias-Cesar

-Listo, ahora continuemos-Jefe Maestro

Continuaron su camino y las visiones de Cortana se hacían más frecuentes y más fuertes, llegaron a un punto en donde el indicador de los cascos les indico que fueran pisos para arriba.

-El indicador esta activo-Daniel

-Sí, nos está guiando al 3 piso-Jefe Maestro

-¿Porque?-Cesar

-Creo que Cortana nos está ayudando-Jefe Maestro

-¿Cómo?-Daniel

-Lo averiguaremos cuando la encontremos-Jefe Maestro

-(Ojala Cortana esté realmente aquí)-Novato

-¿Por dónde?-Daniel

-Busquen un pasillo-Jefe Maestro

El A-team se puso a buscar en busca de un pasillo o escaleras que los llevara al 3 piso, buscaron, pero el Flood ataco antes de que la encontraran.

-ENCUENTREN ESE PASILLO RAPIDO-Cesar (Disparando su AR)

-Daniel, Novato busquen rápido-Jefe Maestro (Disparando su AR)

Daniel y el Novato se pusieron a buscar por todo el lugar no les tomo mucho tiempo y encontraron un pasillo pero no estaban seguros de que era el pasillo que los llevara hacia Cortana.

Cesar y El Jefe estaban detrás de ellos y se volteaban para disparar para cubrirlos, continuaban y continuaban, llegaron a un punto en el que no había salida, Cesar, Daniel y el Novato estaban muy desesperados y el miedo de morir ahí los consumía muy rápido.

-¡Ahora QUE!-Cesar

-¡ES EL FIN!-Daniel

-(No quería morir aquí)-Novato

El Jefe observo por todos lados y vio una plataforma por la que podía llegar saltando.

-Ahí-Jefe Maestro, salto directo a esa plataforma y los 3 soldados lo siguieron y encontraron una puerta que los llevaría más cerca de Cortana.

-Genial, otro pasillo-Daniel

-Tranquilo ahí hay un agujero y el indicador dice que vallamos por el-Cesar

-Vamos-Jefe Maestro

-(Genial, a tirarnos de nuevo a ciegas)-Novato

Fueron por el agujero y cayeron en un cruce de 3 pasillos, enfrente parecía ser la armería pero estaba vacía, saben que el Flood las está usando, no habían dado ni un paso y el lugar se lleno de Floods en el techo había 2 Floods que se transformaron en torretas, había 2 Floods blindados preparados para atacar y 20 Floods normales.

-Vamos a eliminarlos-Jefe Maestro

No podían hacer otra cosa más que eliminarlos, los 3 caminos estaban bloqueados.

Al entrar al cuarto, Daniel Rápido disparo su Rifle de Francotirador hacia esas torretas, haciendo que cayeran encima de los blindados, cegándolos el tiempo suficiente para que el Novato con su escopeta eliminara a los blindados, Cesar y el Jefe Maestro fueron a eliminar a los Floods normales en los cuerpos elites, continuaron su camino, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un reactor de energía, el indicador los llevo a una habitación, donde se encontraba CORTANA.

-ahí está Cortana-Cesar

-Cortana-Jefe Maestro

-Lo….cumpliste-Cortana

-Yo cumplo mis promesas-Jefe Maestro

El Jefe tomo el Chip de Cortana y lo puso en su casco, Cortana agradecida le informo de cómo destruir la base de los Floods, pero tendría unos pocos segundos, Cesar recibió un llamado del inquisidor, venía a ayudar a sacarlos de ese lugar, el A-team puso el plan en acción destruyendo el reactor de la nave (Se supone que era una Nave del Convenant pero fue infestada por el Flood y cayó en el anillo en una parte dominada por el Flood, y se unió con todo lo demás) fueron de regreso pero ahora el camino era más corto pues muchas partes de la nave se estaban destruyendo lo que les dio varios atajos, llegaron al Pelican caído y el Inquisidor en lanzallamas estaba defendiendo la zona, subieron al Pelican y como era de esperar la suerte le sonreía al Jefe Maestro, el Pelican encendió y se fueron, a tiempo junto con la extracción de emergencia.

-Ahora a donde Jefe-Cesar

-Ahora a activar los anillos-Jefe Maestro

Fin

Penúltimo episodio, ya casi e Final, estos 2 serán algo cortos, en el videojuego Halo 3 no eran muy largas estas misiones, pero tratare de hacer un buen trabajo en los próximos capítulos y temporadas.


	13. T1: Halo, La Batalla Final, Adiós Flood

Halo Revolucion Humana

Este Fanfic no está basado en la historia actual del Universo de Halo

Para entender el escenario jueguen o vean Gameplays de Halo 3 – Halo

NO SOY DUEÑO, NI CREADOR DE LA SAGA HALO, TAMPOCO ESTOY PROMOCIONANDO EL JUEGO

Capitulo 13.- Halo, La Batalla Final

Inicio POV Cesar

-Ese lugar era muy diferente a lo que veíamos, y lo que vivimos en esa batalla no tiene comparación-Cesar

Fin POV Cesar

El Jefe Maestro estrello el Pelican en una montaña nevada, cerca de la zona de activación del anillo, el A – Team y el Inquisidor salieron un poco adoloridos por el choque del Pelican.

-*Cof*….*Cof*….uff….Este es el primer choque en el que estoy, si que duele-Cesar

-Tranquilo, se pasara rápido, la armadura bloque la mayor parte del impacto-Jefe Maestro

-Halo… es muy diferente….tan nuevo-Cortana

-Ahora a donde-Daniel

-Por la cueva de la izquierda, sigamos adelante y llegaremos a la instalación-Cortana

-Bien en marcha-Inquisidor

-Novato, atento a las comunicaciones-Cesar

-(Si, lo hare)-Novato, como era de esperar no hablo, solo asintió con la cabeza

Siguieron el camino, hasta llegar a las afueras de la instalación.

-Parece tranquilo-Cesar

-Ya no-Jefe Maestro, vio como unas capsulas Flood comenzaron a chocar contra el suelo y los Floods empezaron a atacarlos.

-Genial, Aquí también-Cesar, atacando con su rifle de asalto, cubriendo el flanco izquierdo.

Daniel, atacaba a los Flood lanza Misiles-Esporas, para que no les dieran problemas, el Novato cubría el Flanco Derecho.

-¡Esto es aburrido vamos!-Inquisidor, se lanzo con su Espada de Energía y con la compañía del Jefe, fueron a combatir a los Floods directamente.

-¡Muévanse!-Inquisidor

Cesar, Daniel y el Novato se comenzaron a mover y los 5 soldados subieron las primeras escaleras pero tenían que seguir un camino de izquierda a derecha aunque era muy corto el camino las batallas los retrasaron bastante, llegaron los Centinelas para disminuir su esfuerzo y facilitarles la batalla.

En el transcurso se presentaron muchos Flood Tanques, no tuvieron que combatir mucho, pues los Flood se aventaron por los centinelas y murieron en el choque con el suelo.

Subieron al segundo piso, en la mitad de camino recibieron una transmisión del Sargento Johnson, y se apresuraron más, hasta que llegaron al último piso de la instalación.

-llegamos-Inquisidor

-Chicos, ya llegue-Johnson

-Bien, Sparks, abre la puerta-Jefe Maestro

-Listo, esta abierta, entremos-343 Guilty Sparks

Los soldados entraron y llegaron al centro de control de la instalación Halo.

-Johnson el anillo está casi listo-343 Guilty Sparks

-Bien-Johnson

-Se podrá disparar en unos días-343 Guilty Sparks

-No tenemos tanto tiempo hay que dispararlo ahora-Johnson

-Pero, eso destruirá mi trabajo-343 Guilty Sparks

-Es un riesgo que tomaremos-Johnson

-(No creo que Sparks se lo tome bien)-Jefe Maestro

Mientras el Jefe se perdía en sus pensamientos, Sparks ataco a Johnson con un laser del mismo color que el Laser Spartan, cuando los 5 soldados reaccionaron, Sparks ataco al Inquisidor, Daniel disparo con el Francotirador pero no hiso mucho efecto y Sparks lo noqueo, el Novato fue corriendo por el Laser Spartan de Johnson, salto hacia el Laser de Johnson y Sparks lo derribo dejándolo con un dolor, Cesar le dijo al Jefe que lo cubriría en lo que va por el Laser y Sparks también lo noqueo.

El Jefe Maestro con el Laser de Johnson comenzó a combatir contra Sparks destruyéndolo, se acerco a Johnson y le encargo activar el anillo.

-hmmm…¿que?...¿estoy vivo?-Cesar, rápido se puso de pie con un dolor fuerte, para su suerte la armadura apenas logro contener el golpe.

-Cesar…¿Estas vivo?-Daniel

-Si…..Uf que dolor-Cesar

-Novato…..¿Estas bien?-Daniel, se puso de pie y vio como el novato se levanto y asintió con la cabeza.

El Jefe Maestro activo el anillo y comenzó a destruirse poco a poco el anillo, el Jefe fue con el Inquisidor para ayudarlo a levantarlo y a irse para no morir.

-Levántate, amigo-Jefe Maestro, extendió su mano y el inquisidor con la ayuda del Jefe se puso de pie y los 5 soldados salieron de la instalación, los Floods comenzaron el segundo ataque.

-Ahora a ¿Donde?-Cesar

-Hay un Warthong y una Moongose por donde Johnson entro, los podemos usar para ir a la UNSC Forward Unto Dawn que esta estacionada a unos Kilómetros-Cortana

-¿llegaríamos a tiempo?-Daniel

-si, si nos apresuramos, en marcha-Cortana

Fueron corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los vehículos al llegar, El Jefe Maestro, Inquisidor y el Novato se subieron en el Warthong, Cesar y Daniel en el Moongose.

Comenzaron a ir hacia la Forward Unto Dawn, durante su transcurso se toparon con Floods y Centinelas, además tenían que lidiar con el suelo que se desprendía poco a poco, con complicaciones lograron llegar y a 250 Metros de la Nave, los soldados notaron una rampa que ayudaría un poco en el impulso.

-Salten chicos-Cortana

Los vehículos saltaron y llegaron a la zona de vehículos terrestres de la Forward Unto Dawn, rápido el Inquisidor, Cesar, Daniel y el Novato llegaron, el Jefe Maestro se retraso y no pudo llegar por lo que un Tanque le bloque la entrada, seriamente el Jefe Maestro y el Inquisidor se miraron y l Jefe asintió con la cabeza, el Inquisidor comprendía la situación y fue hacia el centro de mando de la nave, Cesar, Daniel y el Novato lo acompañaron para ayudar, al llegar, el Inquisidor toma los controles de la nave y se dirigen al portal.

-Jefe, ¿Me escucha?—Cesar

-Si, que pasa-Jefe Maestro

-En caso de que no logremos cruzar, quiero que sepa, Fue un Gran Honor ser su compañero de equipo—Cesar

-Y el mio Jefe, Gracias por su compañerismo y Amistad-Daniel

-De nada Chicos-Jefe Maestro

-Gracias por su ayuda Jefe si no fuera por usted, estaría muerto-Novato

-De nada Novato-Jefe Maestro

-INCREIBLE, EL NOVATO HABLO-Cesar

-SI, bueno ya era hora quizás esta sea nuestra última conversación como equipo-Daniel

-Tranquilos, no se despidan que podremos lograrlo-Inquisidor

-cree que lo consigamos-Cortana

-Tranquila Cortana, lo lograremos-Jefe Maestro, sin embargo sólo logra cruzar la mitad de la nave donde se encuentra el Inquisidor, mientras que el Jefe Maestro y Cortana se pierden en el espacio.

1-Enero-2553, 1 semana después del final de la lucha

-Para nosotros, la tormenta terminó, la guerra acabó. Pero no nos permitamos olvidar a aquellos que viajaron a la ahuyante oscuridad y no volvieron pues su decisión requirió un coraje más allá del valor, sacrificio y una convicción fuerte en su lucha, nuestra lucha, estaba en otro lugar, siempre los recordaremos-Lord Hood, se puso el sombrero mientras veía una memoria a los soldados de la UNSC caídos las fotos, sombreros, armas y medallas militares, como Johnson y el del Capitán Keyes, y también se le alcanzan a notar el pequeño 117.

-Mientras iniciamos la reconstrucción, esta ladera permanecerá baldía, un recuerdo de los héroes caídos, nos ennoblecieron a todos, y no deberían ser olvidados- Lord Hood, se coloca su sombrero y da un saludo militar, y luego el Sargento Peter Stacker ordena a un grupo de Marines que disparen sus rifles de batalla.

\- ¡Presenten armas!-Sargento Peter Stacker

Los marines disparan. Los disparos se escuchan por toda la zona, en el Monte Kilimanjaro en Kenya. Luego el Inquisidor se acerca a la ladera, al lado de Lord Hood, Cesar, Daniel y el Novato.

-Recuerdo como inició esta guerra, lo que su raza le hizo a la mía...no puedo perdonarlos. Pero, tiene mi agradecimiento, por quedarse a su lado hasta el final...es duro pensar que está muerto-Lord Hood

**-** Fue muy fácil- Inquisidor

-Al menos sabemos que la lucha y su sacrificio no fue en vano-Cesar

-Sí, ojala hubiéramos hecho algo-Daniel

-Pero su recuerdo es lo que nos queda-Novato

-Soldados, por su valentía y acciones el Mando de la UNSC y la ONI, ha decidido ascenderlos a Rango Capitán a los 3-Lord Hood

-Se lo merecen, lucharon Bien-Inquisidor

-Gracias-Cesar

-Es un honor viniendo de ti-Daniel

-No los decepcionaremos-Novato

Luego el Inquisidor se aleja y aborda un Phantom y se dirige a Shadow of Intent.

-Todo se ve diferente, sin las mentiras de Verdad nublando mi vista. Quisiera saber, como está nuestro mundo, saber que está a salvo-Rtas 'Vadum

-No temas, pues eso logramos-Thel 'Vadam

**-**Le tomo la palabra, Inquisidor-Rtas 'Vadum

**-**Llévanos a casa-Inquisidor

UNSC FRIDA 4 Horas después

Cesar término de contarles la historia de su Guerra en Ciudad Juarez (Capitulo 1), hasta el Final de la guerra (Capitulo 13)

-Eso es todo-Cesar

-Gracias, por su cooperación-Entrevistador M

-¿Para qué me entrevistaron?-Cesar

-Es Clasificado-Entrevistador M

-(Que sorpresa la ONI ocultando Información)-Cesar, pensando con sarcasmo

El entrevistador se fue dejando solo a Cesar en el Cuarto de interrogación para hablar con el Spartan III retirado Jun, antiguo miembro del Equipo Noble Uno de los Pocos Spartans III que sobrevivieron al Ataque de Reach hace unos 7 Meses.

-¿Que cree?-Entrevistador M

-El, es un Spartan verdadero-Jun

-¿Seguro que el proyecto se activara?-Entrevistador M

-Sí, póngalo como en la lista de la Segunda prueba del Proyecto-Jun

-¿Qué hay de esos 2 soldados Daniel y el Novato?-Entrevistador M

-También, mientras mas Spartans, mas fuerzas tendremos-Jun

El entrevistador volvió a entrar a la habitación, le dio la orden de irse y se fue.

Cesar llego al ascensor orbital y subió listo para volver a México.

-¿Listos soldados?...VAMONOS-Soldado 44 Alfa 12

30 minutos después.

Base Militar de Avanzada, México, "El Segundo".

Cesar se dirigía a la zona de trasporte de Pelicans, en eso se encontró a su vieja compañera y amiga Miranda.

-Miranda, que bueno verte-Cesar

-Gracias, igualmente-Miranda

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-Cesar

-Bien-Miranda

-Escucha….Miranda…Durante la separación temporal del equipo, te extrañe mucho-Cesar

-Yo también-Miranda

-¿Que harás ahora?-Cesar

-Nada, y ¿tu?-Miranda

-Volveré a casa, ahora que ya liberaron mi ciudad, no hare mucho-Cesar

-Iré contigo, quizás nos podamos divertir un poco-Miranda

-Sí, Claro-Cesar

1 año más tarde.

-(Ha pasado un año desde que peleamos esa vieja guerra y desde que termino la UNSC nos ha ayudado a todos los soldados retirados, pasaron muchas cosas desde eso)-Cesar

*TOC*,*TOC*

-Voy-Cesar

Cesar abrió la puerta y vio a un sujeto extraño parado en frete de la puerta de su casa

-Capitán Cesar, la UNSC lo necesita-Jun

-Cesar, ¿quién es?-Miranda

-¿Capitán Miranda, que hace aquí?-Jun

-Es mi esposa-Cesar

-¿Esposa?-Jun

-Sí, nos casamos hace 10 meses, y ahora tenemos 2 gemelos que tienen 1 mes de edad-Cesar

-¿Cómo se llaman?-Jun

-Kano y Mills-Miranda

-¿Quién es usted?-Cesar

-Soy un Antiguo Spartan Serie III, y ahora que ustedes 2 están aquí tomara menos tiempo buscarlos-Jun

-¿Para?-Cesar

-Para iniciar el Proyecto Spartan IV-Jun

En eso una chica con una Armadura SCDO entro

-Vamos soldados Decidan rápido-¿?

-¿Quién eres?-Miranda

-Sarah Palmer, una de los Spartans elegido-Sahra Palmer

-¿Por qué nos necesitan?-Cesar

-Para ir a la UNSC INFINITY-Jun

Fin, Hasta la Siguiente Temporada :D

Gracias por haber leído el Fic, espero y lo hayan disfrutado y para los que lo leyeron completo o unos episodios, Gracias Profundamente y Lamento que estos episodios fueran tan Cortos.

Los quiero a todos

Spartan 201, Cambio y Fuera :D


	14. T2P1: Spartan IV, Rumbo a Requiem

Halo Revolucion Humana Temporada 2

No soy Dueño, Ni creador de la Historia de Halo, Esta historia no está basada en la historia actual de Halo ni la modificara de ninguna manera.

Este no será un gran regreso, pero con el tiempo habrá más batallas y muchas sorpresas.

Halo Revolucion Humana T2 E1: Spartan IV, Rumbo a Requiem

Lo único de lo que Soy Dueño es de los OC (Original Cháracter):

Cesar

Daniel

Hawk

Miranda

John (No hablo de Master Chief, hablo de un soldado llamado John)

Hamilton

Los demás son propiedad de 343 Industries y Microsoft

Inicio POV Cesar

-Quien lo diría, Soy un Spartan, seré casi como el jefe maestro ahora estoy en proceso de ser un Spartan, con mis amigos y compañeros de guerra, pero desde que estoy a punto de empezar el entrenamiento Spartan, algo me dice que no todo saldrá bien-Cesar

Fin POV Cesar

Base de Entrenamiento del Proyecto Spartan IV, Habitación del equipo Delta

-Cesar-Daniel

-Daniel, ¿Cómo has estado?-Cesar

-Bien, ¿y tú?, supe que te casaste con Miranda y después nada-Daniel

-Cierto-Miranda

-¿Alguien sabe que haremos aquí?-Hamilton

-No se-Cesar

-ATENCION, SUPERIOR EN LA HABITACION-Soldado 34 Zeta 2

-Gracias, soldado Retírese-Jun

-Señor, si señor-Soldado 34 Zeta 2

-Bienvenidos Carmesí-Jun

-Señor, esto es Delta no Carmesí-Cesar

-Ya no más, ahora que son Spartans serán el equipo Carmesí-Jun

-OHHHH SI-John

-BIEN-Hawk

-AL FIN-Daniel

-PODREMOS HONRAR AL JEFE MAESTRO-Cesar

-TRAS UNA LARGA LUCHA AL FIN SE VEN LOS RESULTADOS-Hamilton

-INCREIBLE-Miranda

-Bien, tranquilos ya, pónganse sus Armaduras en el centro de armamento-Jun

Con estas palabras el equipo Carmesí fue a recibir las armaduras Spartans IV.

Armadura de Cesar:

Casco: SCDO

Hombros: Security

Tronco: Katana (La Hayabusa pero con una espada en la espalda)

Combinación de Colores: Primario: Negro Secundario: Amarillo

Armadura Miranda:

Casco: CQB

Hombros: EVA

Tronco: Mark V

Combinación de Colores: Primario: Negro Secundario: Rosa

Armadura Hamilton:

Casco: Recon

Hombros: Recon

Tronco: Recon

Combinación de Colores: Primario: Azul Secundario: Azul

Armadura John:

Casco: EOD

Hombros: SCOUT

Tronco: EOD

Combinación de Colores: Primario: Negro Secundario: Verde

Armadura Daniel:

Casco: Security

Hombros: Security

Tronco: CQB

Combinación de Colores: Primario: Negro Secundario: Rojo

Armadura Hawk:

Casco: Recon

Hombros: Mark V

Tronco: Recon

Combinación de Colores: Primario: Rojo Secundario: Blanco

El equipo con las armaduras fue a la sala donde se reunirían con otros Spartans y otros Marines, era un poco grande, todos estaban esperando las órdenes del comandante Lasky.

-¿A dónde crees que nos dirijamos?-Spartan 1 Alfa 1

-No sé, solo sé que esto es una misión de paz-Spartan 2 Alfa 1

-si eso lo sé pero, ¿Cuál es el primer lugar?-Spartan 1 Alfa 1

-Si lo supiera te lo diría-Spartan 2 Alfa 1

Entro el comandante Lasky y se puso enfrente de todos los soldados.

-ATENCION!-Lasky

Todos los Spartans y Marines se pusieron serios por las órdenes del comandante Lasky.

-Bien soldados están son las ordenes del Alto Mando: [El Comandante levanto el Pad de mensajería y comenzó a redactar el mensaje] Infinity hemos encontrado una señal que tras meses de búsqueda la hemos encontrado, con las siguientes ordenes este es el Mensaje: [Se reproduce el mensaje con la voz de Cortana] *Maiday Maiday Aquí UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, necesitamos apoyo*, este es el Mensaje-Lasky

Cesar y Daniel sorprendidos al oír el nombre de la nave con la que escaparon de Halo, tenían la esperanza que el Jefe Maestro siguiera con vida.

Después de la Reunión, todos los soldados salieron a sus puestos de despegue.

-ATENCION PREPARENSE QUE COMIENZA EL DESPEGUE-Piloto Infinity 1 (Atra vez de las bocinas que están por la nave)

-10-Piloto Infinity 2

-Rayos ya vamos a despegar-Cesar

-9- Piloto Infinity 1

-Si, este será un gran viaje- Daniel

-8- Piloto Infinity 2

-¿Crees que el Jefe Maestro este vivo?-Cesar

-7- Piloto Infinity 1

-Eso espero-Daniel

-6- Piloto Infinity 2

-Estará Orgulloso al ver que somos Spartans-Cesar

-5- Piloto Infinity 1

-No tengan tantas esperanzas-Miranda

-4- Piloto Infinity 2

-Nadie está seguro del estado del Jefe Maestro-Hawk

-3- Piloto Infinity 1

-Si, pero recuerda el lema de los Spartans-Hamilton

-2- Piloto Infinity 2

-Un Spartan nunca muere-John

-1, ignición-Piloto 1, la nave comenzó a despegar y todos sintieron la agitación de la nave mientras se despegaba

-HAAAAAA-Cesar

-YAJU, ESTO ES INCREIBLE-Daniel

Con esto la Infinity despego y se fue para la señal de la Forward Unto Dawn

UNSC: Forward Unto Dawn

Tras un largo sueño era el momento que el Jefe Maestro despierte, Cortana su IA acompañante, estaba preparada para despertar aquel héroe que salvo a la humanidad.

-Jefe Despierta-Cortana

Lentamente el Jefe Maestro se despertó.

-Cortana, ¿Por qué me despiertas?-Jefe Maestro

-Espera, debo de desactivar la cámara Criogénica-Cortana, Activo un panel para desactivar la cámara.

-¿Mi Armadura?-Jefe Maestro, al ver una nueva armadura de combate.

-Durante estos años he hecho unas modificaciones para casos de emergencia-Cortana

-Has estado ocupada-Jefe Maestro

Cortana desactivo la cámara y la puerta se comenzó a abrir para que el Jefe saliera.

-Cómo en los viejos tiempos-Cortana, alegremente al ver que su Spartan logro volver al trabajo.

-¿Lista para volver al trabajo?-Jefe Maestro, de una forma alegre, pues había sido rescatado o eso pensaba él.

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías-Cortana, con esto el Jefe saco el Chip de Cortana y con eso se dispuso a salir para ver la razón por la que Cortana lo había despertado, no sabía que era el Convenant, ni mucho menos Elites, pero durante los enfrentamientos que tuvo noto que estos soldados vestían una armadura diferente, no sabía lo que pasaba.

Llego a un punto donde el planeta cercano comenzó a absorber la nave, el Jefe Maestro huyo lo más rápido que pudo a las capsulas de escape, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, evito batallas innecesarias, estando muy cerca, podía sentir que casi llegaba.

Cuando llego a la entrada, la nave ya se estaba destruyendo, y la parte donde se encontraba el Jefe Maestro, y fue absorbido por el planeta.

Réquiem

Al despertar noto que se encontraba en el planeta, había partes destruidas por toda la zona.

-Jefe, ¿Estás bien?-Cortana, preocupada por el estado del Spartan que ella había elegido.

-Sí, estoy bien-Jefe Maestro, levantándose un poco adolorido por el impacto de la caída.

-Parece que estas viejo para esto-Cortana

-Si….(Mirando en los alrededores de la zona de Choque) ¿Dónde estamos?-Jefe Maestro.

-No lo sé, el planeta nos absorbió, _CLARO DONDE MAS ESTARIAMOS_-Cortana

El Jefe había notado que mientras estaban en la nave Cortana parecía más alterada, no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero no lo iba a descubrir si no hacía preguntas.

-Cortana, te note alterada en la nave ¿Qué pasa?-Jefe Maestro

-No, no es nada-Cortana, el jefe se paro más recto y más serio, sabía que Cortana ocultaba algo.

-Cortana-Jefe Maestro

-Me pusieron en servicio hace 8 años-Cortana, triste porque ella sabía lo que pava con su descontrol, sabía que en algún momento moriría.

-¿8 años?-Jefe Maestro, no sabía lo que significaba pero por el tono de Cortana parecía ser serio y malo.

-Las IA se deterioran a los 7 años Jefe- Cortana

El Jefe estaba consternado al oír que Cortana podía morir, tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

-Halsey-Jefe Maestro

-Jefe…-Cortana

-Hay que encontrar a Halsey-Jefe Maestro

-Jefe Por favor-Cortana

-Ella te creo puede arreglarte-Jefe Maestro

-No me podre recuperar del descontrol jefe-Cortana

-Si logramos llegar a la tierra y encontrar a Halsey ella lo arreglara-Jefe Maestro

-No prometas a una chica lo que no puedas cumplir-Jefe Maestro

Unas naves del convenant pasaron por encima de ellos, y se comenzaron a mover para encontrar a Halsey.

UNSC: Infinity

4 Horas antes de la absorción

-Cesar, ¿el Jefe Maestro es como dicen?-Hawk

-¿Cómo?-Cesar

-Una Leyenda, un gran héroe, el salvador del universo-John

-Si, lo es, es un gran soldado, muchos creen que es una máquina de guerra pero la verdad es un humano con unas Habilidades con las que se nacen-Cesar

-Un gran guerrero con una voluntad inquebrantable, un super soldado-Daniel.

Réquiem

Extrañamente como era de costumbre en los viajes del jefe, siguió el camino que se formo, matando soldados del convenant tormenta hasta que llego a una estructura Forerunner donde se encontraba un cartógrafo de zona (tiene un menor alcance que el cartógrafo normal, permitiendo solo ver el planeta), el Jefe Maestro lo activo.

-Es un Cartógrafo de Zona…ok, al servicio del mundo escudo Forerunner con designación Réquiem- Cortana

-Réquiem, bueno ya sabemos donde estamos-Jefe Maestro, el cartógrafo comenzó a desaparecer y en un parpadeo apareció el Símbolo del Didacta, fue muy rápido, el Jefe y Cortana no lograron verlo.

-Ah-Cortana

-¿Qué paso?-Jefe Maestro

-No lose se bloqueo…Estoy detectando fluctuaciones de energía en 2 lugares, por aca-Cortana

El jefe siguiendo las indicaciones de su IA fue hacia donde le indico Cortana, era como una habitación con un pilar de luz Dorado que tenia un botón para activar un puente luminoso.

:El Jefe Presiono el botón que activo el puente de luz, de ahí, fue al pilar y lo activo haciendo que sus escudos bajaran:

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-Jefe Maestro.

-Esta energía es un campo de datos ferro eléctricos, tus escudos están oscilando en respuesta a la a carga de la camara-Cortana

-¿Servirá para activar el cartógrafo?-Jefe Maestro

-En parte, este tipo de estructuras de procesos suele funcionar en paralelo, tendremos que localizar a su gemelo-Cortana

Tras activar el primer pilar, fueron visitados por el convenant que también quería ingresar a l cartógrafo con una carabina Convenant comenzó a eliminar a los Grunts de uno en uno disparando a la cabeza, los Jackals representaron poca dificultad, donde si hubo problemas fue en los 3 elites que se encontraban pero no fueron problema para el jefe maestro, recibieron la señal que mando la Infinity.

-¿Es la señal?-Jefe Maestro

-SI, Mayday, Mayday, IA Cortana a Infinity, Contesta Por favor-Cortana

-Aquí…la…infinity…..Llamando…..a-Señal de Infinity, la señal termino.

El segundo pilar actuó de la misma manera, y volvieron más soldados del convenant, que iban directo al cartógrafo, el jefe maestro tuvo mas complicaciones, aunque había vencido a varios soldados, cada equipo de soldados pensaba diferente y sus estrategias eran distintas.

Tras derrotar a los soldados del convenant el Jefe puso el chip de Cortana en el cartógrafo, al estar en el cartógrafo comenzó la búsqueda de la señal.

-El cartógrafo actúa como si la transmisión viniera de todos los puntos del planeta, no quiere triangular la señal de la Infinity (Tras un gran esfuerzo logro encontrarla, pero había algo raro en la localización de la señal) A ver….lo tengo-Cortana

-No puede ser….Vuelve a rastrear-Jefe Maestro.

-Ya atravesamos la primer capa de la superficie del planeta no es imposible pensar, que alguien ya haya penetrado más que nosotros-Cortana

-¿O sea que el planeta es hueco?-Jefe Maestro

-Buscare un modo de llegar a esas coordenadas sin tener que escavar un hoyo enorme….Hay una terminal al otro extremo del complejo, podemos ir al centro del planeta desde alli-Cortana, volteo al cartógrafo preocupada, sabia que algo estaba mal.

-¿Qué?-Jefe Maestro

-No lo se-Cortana

-Si hay una oportunidad de llevarte a la Infinity, lo intentaremos-Jefe Maestro

-Ok-Cortana

:El Jefe Saco el chip de Cortana y lo puso en su casco, se puso en movimiento:

El cartógrafo actuó de una manera muy extraña, el Jefe y Cortana no lo vieron, el cartógrafo comenzó a mostrar el símbolo del "Didacta"

30 minutos después.

El Jefe encontró lo que buscaba, caminando lentamente hacia el panel y cuando llego puso el chip de Cortana.

Todo el lugar comenzó a moverse, algo pasaba, no era común que se formaran puertas de ataúdes voladoras de metal ni que los pilares flotaran formando un muro alrededor del camino.

-Según la catedral, este camino es solo un nodo de una red de transito mayor que abarca todo el planeta-Cortana

-¿Que?-Jefe Maestro

-Al acceder a las transmisiones de la Infinity, el sistema respondió con esto-Cortana

Mostrando el símbolo de los humanos, el símbolo de los "Reclamadores"

-¿Qué es eso?-Jefe Maestro

-Esa es la cuestión, es el símbolo Forerunner del reclamador-Cortana

-Humanos, tiene que ser la Infinity, ¿Puedes llevarnos a esas coordenadas?-Jefe Maestro

-Abriré un portal-Cortana

Los pilares se comenzaron a mover otra vez.

-Cortana-Jefe Maestro

-Señales energéticas detectadas- Cortana

-¿Donde?-Jefe Maestro

-Esto no puede ser….están por todos lados- Cortana

Comenzaron a salir por todos lados, no se sabía que eran, eran blancos, parecían traer una joroba grande, una espada laser en el brazo izquierdo, y un arma laser en el otro brazo, eran algo grandes, y transmitían un brillo azul.

-Marca un punto fuera de la torre….. ¡Cortana!-Jefe Maestro

El portal se activo, pero Cortana no hiso nada.

-¿Cómo?...Vamos a entrar al portal-Cortana

:El jefe saco al chip de Cortana y lo volvió a poner en el casco:

El Jefe se preparo a dispararle a una de esas cosas pero desapareció.

-Jefe CORRE-Cortana, El Jefe obedeció a Cortana y corrió hacia el portal cruzándolo.

UNSC INFINITY

Hora de la absorción.

-¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?!-Thomas Lasky

-NO LO SE, El planeta nos Absorbe-Piloto (Asustado)

-¡¿Que es eso?!-Thomas Lasky

Por las ventanas de la Infinity se notaba que un planeta comenzó a absorber las naves tanto del convenant como la Infinity, era algo aterrador para los soldados, esto podía significar un posible final, pero realmente era un "Comienzo".

Fin

"Todo gran viaje inicia con un simple paso", Bungie

No espero que fuera un gran inicio de la Temporada 2 Parte 1: Guerras en réquiem, pero daré lo mejor de mi para que este Fanfic sea un gran Fanfic.


	15. T2P2:Requiem,Hawk El valiente

Halo Revolucion Humana Temporada 2

No soy Dueño, Ni creador de la Historia de Halo, Esta historia no está basada en la historia actual de Halo ni la modificara de ninguna manera.

Este no será un gran regreso, pero con el tiempo habrá más batallas y muchas sorpresas.

-Hablar-

-[Pensando]-

-Comunicación por radio—

**NA: No describo mucho las partes del Jefe Maestro porque eso ya lo jugaron o pueden ver en Youtube.**

Halo Revolucion Humana T2 E2: Requiem: El Despertar, Hawk el Valiente.

-¡Comandante lasky!- Cesar, angustiado por la situación actual, en la que toda la nave se sacudía y dirigía a lo que parecía un planeta

-Si, lo se, estamos tratando de salir del campo de absorción del planeta, pero no podemos-Lasky, en los controles tratando de sacar a la INFINITY del campo.

-Parece que es tarde-Cesar

-Rayos, (Tomando el micrófono para dar un anuncio a la Infinity) ¡ATECNCION TODOS PREPARENCE PARA ENTRAR AL PLANETA!-Lasky

Con el Jefe Maestro

Acababan de atravesar el portal, escapando de esas cosas de plata con espadas.

-¿Qué eran esas cosas?-Jefe Maestro, comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación

-Algún tipo de inteligencia artificial de defensa, relacionadas con los centinelas pero es difícil saber sin verlas mas de cerca, hay que averiguar donde dejaron ese sistema de trafico-Cortana, comenzó a buscar la información que requería.

Tras caminar por un rato encontraron una terminal que tenía una vista impresionante donde se veía un anillo de metal, con una esfera de energía morada y a los lados unas torres grandes, pues el planeta es hueco, al conectar a Cortana a la terminal, la terminal parecía darle información sobre el planeta Forerunner.

-¿No es extraño?-Cortana, cuestionándose.

-¿Qué?-Jefe Maestro, tratando de averiguar a qué se refiere su compañera.

-¿No es extraño como siempre encontramos donde conectar mi Chip, no importa donde estemos?-Cortana, preguntándose ¿Cómo rayos podría conectarse a cualquier lugar?

-No se, aunque a veces me siento en un Videojuego…..hablemos de eso luego, ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Dónde está la Infinity?-Jefe Maestro.

-Este es el núcleo de Réquiem pero la Infinity no esta aquí-Cortana.

-Pero el Cartógrafo señalo este lugar ¿Porque?-Jefe Maestro, muy curioso, el Cartógrafo el mapa que es capaz de mostrar la locación exacta de una señal a nivel planetario e incluso a nivel universal.

-Ahora mismo te informo (Desplego un panel) esa cosa morada es un satélite que amplifica las señales como un repetidor-Cortana, señalando a la esfera de energía morada.

-¿Podemos usarla como radio para mandar una señal a la Infinity?-Pregunto el Jefe Maestro

-Quizás si, o quizás no déjame averiguar mas (Busco mas en la pantalla) Mira esos ases de luz morada a los lados, son los que bloquean la comunicación, hay que eliminarlos para contactar con la Infinity-Cortana

-¿Puedes abrir un portal que nos lleve a ellos como el que nos trajo aquí?-Jefe Maestro.

-Claro (Activo la puerta que los llevaría a la primer torre) Ya esta, sácame y vámonos-Cortana, el Jefe Saco a Cortana de la terminal y cruzo el portal.

Termino en un edificio Forerunner, en la entrada había muchas rocas, parecía estar dentro de una cueva, tras caminar un rato y salir de la cueva una de esas criaturas ataco al Jefe Maestro con su espada, reaccionando rápido se movió a la izquierda, la criatura al haber fallado clavo su espada en una roca, viendo su oportunidad le arranco la espada sacándola de la roca y encajándosela a la criatura, al morir se convirtió en una esfera de Luz anaranjada de la que provenían salir datos.

-Descubrí algo, cuando nuestros "Amigos" se evaporan ese resplandor de luz que vemos momentáneamente, revela una purga de datos-Cortana.

-¿Puedes acceder a ella?-Jefe Maestro.

-Encontré un Fragmento que los llama "Caballeros Prometeos" pero aparte de eso las cosas se ponen densas-Cortana.

-Y ¿Qué es esta arma?-Jefe Maestro, tomando el arma del Caballero, comenzó a armarse en su mano.

-Se llama "Rifle de Luz" es como el Rifle de batalla en su modo de disparo, pero este llega a desintegrar completamente a un enemigo-Cortana

-Lo necesitare, además quiero saber como son las armas del enemigo-Jefe Maestro.

Vio como muchas

UNSC INFINITY

-Piloto calcule la zona de aterrizaje y Palmer envié 5 escuadrones alrededor de la zona para que la exploren-Lasky

-Si Señor- Sarah Palmer / Piloto 1

Palmer a toda prisa corría por los pasillos que eran un desastre por tanta agitación de la nave y movimiento de todos los soldados y alistándose para una posible batalla.

Cuarto de Delta

-Delta, escuchen los necesito-Palmer

-Señora, si señora- Delta

-201 y 465 irán con el primer escuadrón, después se separaran irán a las coordenadas y después se les asignara otra misión-Palmer

-Afirmativo-Cesar (201) / Daniel (465)

-699 y 300 ira con el segundo escuadrón, los acompañara hasta que reciban nuevas órdenes-Palmer

-si Señora-Hawk (699) y John (300)

-536 y 986, irán con el quinto escuadrón, se separaran para ir con el 4 escuadrón para reforzarlo-Palmer

-Si señora-Miranda (536) y Hamilton (986)

-¿Alguna duda?-Palmer

-Me parece un poco extraño ese plan, nos separaremos y reforzaremos a otros o estaremos separados, ¿Alguna lógica?-Cesar

-Se le será respondida en medio del combate-Palmer

Comenzaron la movilización de los escuadrones, 5 Pelicans partieron cada equipo Spartan en el Pelican designado.

Pelican Escuadrón 1.

-Cesar, a veces me pregunto, ¿Qué es lo que más odias?-Daniel.

-A los acosadores, son fastidiosos (igual que todos mis otros OC)-Cesar.

-Spartan, acompañándonos, ¿Qué tan peligrosa será la misión?-Cabo Kane, temiendo lo peor.

-No lo sé, pero tengo miedo-Cabo Endo.

-(Dando un Zape a los 2 soldados) No sean cobardes soldados, entraremos a un planeta desconocido, por lo que si quieren vivir será mejor que…..-Gama 55, Sargento 1

El Sargento no logro terminar, debido a que el Pelican en el que viajaban había recibido un impacto de un proyectil proveniente del planeta, haciendo que el Pelican se estrellara, Cesar y Daniel reaccionaron después de estrellarse.

-Daniel…..¿Estas bien?-Cesar, preguntando para que su amigo reaccionara.

-Si….Estoy bien-Daniel, levantándose con dificultad.

-Rápido revisa a los soldados-Cesar

Daniel y Cesar tomaron el pulso de los soldados y de los pilotos….

-Están muertos-Cesar, preocupado por que la misión fallara.

-Cesar, estos 2 soldados no-Daniel, dándole pequeñas bofetadas de reacción a los 2 soldados, lentamente comenzaron a despertar y se pusieron de Pie.

-Kane…..(Sobándose la cabeza) ¿Estas Bien?-Cabo Endo.

-Si Endo, y ¿los demás?-Cabo Kane.

-Muertos-Cesar

-M#$%&amp;! No-Cabo Kane

-201, ¿Qué paso?—Centro de Mando de la Infinity.

-Nos estrellamos en el planeta, solo sobrevivimos 465, yo y dos soldados mas—Cesar

-Eso arruina nuestros planes…Salgan del Pelican con precaución y diríjanse a la zona Marcada en su HUD hasta recibir nuevas órdenes y cuidado el radar detecta 20 presciencias a sus alrededores, Mando Fuera—Centro de Mando de la Infinity

-Recibido 201 Fuera—Cesar.

-Bueno ya oyeron, vámonos-Daniel.

Cesar y Daniel patearon la puerta del Pelican 3 veces mandándola a volar, con cuidado y apuntando salieron de la nave, al ver que no habia nadie.

-Mando, aquí 201, ¿Hay alguna zona donde podamos evitar al enemigo e ir al objetivo?-Cesar, aun apuntando, apareció otra marca en su HUD. –Daniel Sigamos la marca-

-Si, andando-Daniel.

Cesar, Daniel y los 2 soldados llegaron hacia la marca que los llevaba a una cueva, que por alguna razón parecía tener una puerta de metal blanco.

-Cesar, llegamos, y tal parce cruzaremos una Cueva-Daniel

-Eso Creo-Cesar –Mando aquí 201, ¿debemos cruzar por la cueva?—

-Aquí Mando, Afirmativo, la topografía del lugar nos indica que si entran a esa cueva y salen por el otro lado se reunirán directamente con 536 y 986, Mando Fuera—Mando

-Entendido, 201 Fuera—Cesar

-Crucemos, Cesar, cubre nuestras espaldas, soldados de frente y yo en medio-Daniel.

-Andando-Cesar

Entraron a la cueva, mientras no veían el convenant comenzó a moverse en el bosque, ellos nunca se dieron cuenta que los seguían.

-Esta cueva, se ve parecida a las que hay en Reach y la tierra, no parecieran ser del convenant-Cesar, viendo que la cueva no tenia las plantas que normalmente se ven en un Anillo o Planeta diferente a la Tierra o Reach.

-Si, en Onyx aunque tuviera un ecosistema igual, las plantas de las cuevas eran parecidas a planetas de la facción convenant, y en el Planeta de la Academia de Gneo Corbulo no había plantas pero si unas rocas diferentes-Daniel

-Si, ¿porque será?-Cesar

-No lo se-Daniel

Se oyó una roca caer y Cesar volteo mientras apuntaba con su arma, no había nada, detrás de unas rocas, Cesar no quito la vista, y toco el hombro de Daniel haciéndole la señal de "Estan detrás de nosotros" que es tocándole el hombro derecho 2 veces, luego el izquierdo 1 vez esperar 5 segundos y tocar el hombro derecho 1 vez.

Daniel habiendo comprendido la situación activo una granada de manera silenciosa, luego la arrojo detrás de las rocas y salieron 2 elites, 4 Grunts y 2 Jackalss, la granada al explotar, derribo a los Jackalss y 1 grunt.

Cesar por su parte disparo a 1 elite con su Rifle de Asalto matándolo, los soldados derribaron a los Grunts y Daniel le dio en la cabeza al segundo elite.

-MOVAMONOS RAPIDO-Cesar

Comenzaron a correr para salir de la cueva, mientras muchos soldados los seguían y disparaban, Cesar y Daniel debes en cuando volteaban para matar a algún enemigo, cuando creían que seria su fin llegaron al final de la cueva.

Cesar se volteo y aventó una Granda a la puerta de la cueva para sellarla y que no salieran, desafortunadamente la explosión no fue suficiente como para derribar la entrada por lo que siguieron corriendo, corriendo lo mas rápido que puede.

-¡¿MANDO CUANTO QUEDA PARA LLEGAR CON LOS REFUERZOS?!- Cesar

-5 Minutos, les avisaremos a los soldados que se preparen, ¿Algo mas?—Mando

-NO GRACIAS, 201 FUERA—Cesar

-¡¿Cuanto Falta?!-Daniel

-¡5 MINUTOS!-Cesar

Paso por paso fueron saliendo de la cueva donde se encontraban, Daniel momentáneamente se volteaba para dar disparos, dando directamente en la cabeza de cada enemigo al que apuntaba.

Paso por paso se podía sentir una gran intensidad al ver el final cada vez mas cerca, pensar que morirían dentro de esa cueva o salir o enfrentar una emboscada, a unos metros de salir Cesar se volteo y con su rifle de asalto disparo al techo detrás de ellos, derribando unas rocas para retrasar al enemigo los mas posible.

A los pocos metros de llegar vieron a un Soldado asomándose por un lado de las paredes de la cueva, les hiso la señal para que lo sigan, decidieron seguirlo llegando a un lugar un poco alto para esconderse y hacer una emboscada mas efectiva.

-Muy bien, ¿Listos?-Cesar

De la cueva salieron más soldados que los que comenzaron a seguirlo.

6 Elites, 15 Grunts y 6 Jackals con escudo salieron de la cueva.

-¡FUEGO!-Cesar

Todos los soldados se levantaron y comenzaron a disparar los soldados del Convenant Tormenta no aguantaron mucho, la batalla duro 2 minutos, los Elites fueron los que más dieron problemas, pero al final lograron derrotarlos.

-Muy bien, Spartans, tienen que continuar para reunirse con Lasky- Teniente Nathan

-De acuerdo, ustedes traten de reunir a todos los soldados que puedan, estamos en un lugar desconocido del cual apenas tenemos Topografías, por lo que es más seguro reunirnos y proteger los alrededores donde la Infinity llegara-Cesar

-Recibido vámonos todos-Teniente Nathan

Cesar y Daniel continuó su camino para reunirse con Lasky y los escuadrones que lo acompañaron.

Con El Jefe Maestro, 4 horas antes del Choque de la Infinity y 1 hora antes del despliegue del equipo Delta.

El Jefe y Cortana habían logrado desactivar los escudos de la supuesta zona de comunicación tuvieron que combatir a varios soldados del convenant, y caballeros prometeos, al llegar a lo que parecían paneles de comunicación, puso sus manos sobre dichos paneles y pidió el refuerzo.

-Algo anda mal, ¡JEFE QUITA LAS MANOS!-Cortana

El Jefe Maestro Retiro las manos y fue corriendo, de un momento a otro esa cosa gigante se abrió y dentro había una forma humanoide con una armadura muy parecida a los prometeos y encima de la una plataforma, salio.

-Asi se disipan los frutos de mi traición-Didacta

Con sus poderes, cambio el brillo de los caballeros prometeos a uno más anaranjado, y los soldados del convenant se inclinaron ante él, luego dirigió la plataforma en la que estaba parado .

-Incluso estas bestias reconocieron a aquello que tú eras ajeno humano, tu nobleza te ha segado como siempre-Didacta

Luego usando sus poderes Jedi, paralizo y levanto al jefe maestro, acercándolo hacia el.

-La bibliotecaria te convoco al azar ¿no?, poner a mis propios guardianes, a mi propio mundo en mi contra, pero que absurdo creía que podía proteger a sus mascotas eternamente, si no ha dominado a estos primitivos, es que el hombre no ha alcanzado el manto, su ascenso aun puede evitarse, te eligió como tu aliado pero te abandono, los forerunner regresaron (Su casco se acctivo) esta tumba ahora es tuya (Lo empujo haciéndolo chocar contra una pared, luego cayo contra una pared pequeña y termino en el suelo)-Didacta

-(Se levanto con un poco de dolor) Jefe detecto viaje espacial, ¡VAMONOS!-Cortana

Tan pronto como cortana dijo el jefe salio corriendo y cayo en

-Jefe, por favor debemos irnos, es el didacta, manipulo las señales de la infinity para que lo liberemos, ¡Arriba!-Cortana

-¿Que pasa?-Jefe Maestro

-La entrada del satélite en el espacio desestabilizo el nucleo (una nave phantom comenzó a ser absorbida y choco con otra) ¡El didacta se va!, hay que encontrar un portal de salida antes de que se desmorone toda la red-Cortana

El Jefe corrió unos segundo y encontró muchos Ghost y se subió a uno durante su transcurso muchas rocas se levantaron, y tuvieron que hacer un salto enorme.

Al dar una vuelta, se vieron muchos Grunts corriendo, atropeyaron unos cuantos pero eso provoca que casi se voltean, pero continuaron avanzando, luego llegaron a un punto en el que comenzó a cerrarse de los lados.

-Mas rápido jefe-Cortana

-Eso hago, no quiero morir aplastado-Jefe Maestro

Apenas salieron, durante el transcurso restante, lograron evitar varias rocas saliendo de la tierra, el suelo cayéndose o separándose, a unos 10 metros se vio el portal de escape.

-Necesitamos mas velocidad-Jefe Maestro

-No puedo bajar a empujar-Cortana

El jefe preciono el acelerador a todo lo que da, aprovechando que el suelo se inclino lograron dar el salto para atravesarlo.

Cuando lo atravesó el Ghost se daño y se salio de el mientras la fuerza lo arratraba de una manera bien genial se detuvo en el borde del acantilado donde se vio a la infinity, pareciendo que iba a chocar, luego detrás del jefe apareció el _**Cryptum**_, y luego saco su arma y apunto hacia el, pero se alejo muy rápido dirigiéndose hacia el Infinity.

1 hora después del descenso de la infinity.

-Soldados, ¡¿Qué esta pasando, que son esas cosas?!-Cesar

-¡No sabemos!-Cabo Alfa 6 Numero 88

-Ten cuidado-Daniel

-Nos Rodean tenemos que hacer algo-Cesar

-Tranquilos Spartans vamos en camino-Cabo Kane

-Bien, Vienen los refuerzos-Daniel

-Ya era hora-Cesar

-Tranqulos ya llegamos-Cabo Kane

30 soldados aparecieron encima de unas rocas muy altas y comenzaron a dispararles a los prometeos, asustados los prometeos comenzaron a retroceder.

-Lo estamos logrando- Cabo Kane

-Muy bien, lo logramos-

Un Prometeo apareció detrás de los refuerzos y mato a 2 soldados, los demás se voltearon y comenzaron a atacarlo, pero este desapareció, otro Prometeo con su francotirador desintegro a 4 soldados de los refuerzos.

-¡NOS ESTAN LIQUIDANDO!-Cabo Kane

Aparecieron 3 Crawlers y comenzaron a matar a los demas.

-¡MIERDA DEBEMOS!-Cabo Kane

El Cabo Kane callo desde las rocas donde se encontraba y vieron horrorizados como los 3 soldados calleron.

-¡CARAJO!-Cabo Mathew

-Tenemos que reagruparnos-Cesar

-Si, no creo que ganemos esta-Daniel

-¿Qué hacemos Spartan?-Teniente Voss

-¡Retirada!-Daniel

-Retírense hacia la infinita-Cesar

Los 9 soldados y los 2 spartans se fueron hacia donde llego la infinity, debes en cuando se volteaban para dispararles a los prometeos, cada vez mas cerca creyendo que podían sobrevivir.

-llegamos, llega…-Cesar

Un soldado Prometeo salto y golpeo a Cesar con su espada dejándolo noqueado.

-¡NOO!-Daniel

Comenzó a dispararle al Prometeo, quitándole el escudo y matándolo.

-Cesar, despierta-Daniel

El equipo delta se había reunido, vieron a Cesar inconsciente .

-Daniel ¿que paso?-John

-Una de esas cosas salto y lo golpeo con su espada-Daniel

-¡Cesar!-Miranda

Poniendo sus manos en el abdomen de su esposo, tratando de levantarlo con sus lágrimas sin ver por su casco.

-¡TENEMOS QUE DEJARLO, NOS ESTAN RODEANDO!-Hawk, disparando a los prometeos.

-¡No, no podemos dejarlo!-Miranda

-Lo cargare-Daniel, levantando el cuerpo de su amigo quizás muerto.

-Vamos entren, John y yo los cubrimos-Hawk, mientras con John protegían a sus compañeros spartans.

Se fueron alejando, de John y Hawk.

-Ya entramos, vengan—Daniel

-Vamos—John

-Tenemos que volver ¿verdad?-Hawk

-Si, vamos- John

-No puedo, solo uno puede vivir, si dejamos de disparar nos alcanzaran y nos mataran, 2 spartans muertos no sirven-Hawk

-¡No me gusta lo que dices, HAWK!-John

-Sabes lo que digo, nos vemos del otro lado-Hawk

-Fue un honor, pelear a tu lado-John

-Igualmente-Hawk

John se retiro y comenzó a escalar la infinity hacia una puerta de emergencia, volteo para ver si Hawk esta vivo, y vio a 4 soldados llegando con Hawk y pensó que podría vivir toda via, pero tan pronto como llegaron los mataron.

Hawk solo, tomo un rifle de asalto de los soldados muertos y comenzó a dispararles con los 2 rifles de asalto, como no tienen la potencia de fuego necesaria decidió dispararlos al mismo objetivo para ahorrar balas y quizás sobrevivir.

Poco a poco aparecían mas soldados prometeos, aunque su plan le ahorro municion no lo esta salvando y dispararles a cada uno con un arma, no ayudaría mucho pues apenas le quita la armadura, y eso lo retrasaría, después de acercarse los prometeos demasiado, tiro los rifles y tomo las escopetas, causando un mejor daño y aumentando las probabilidades de sobrevivir, su mala suerte llego cuando se les acabo la munición y un Prometeo se acercaba, usando un método desesperado pero efectivo lo golpeo con las armas matándolo.

Un Prometeo vio la oportunidad y le disparo en la pierna izquierda, haciéndolo apoyarse en la pierna derecha, no perdió el tiempo y decidió hacer una recarga rápida con las 4 armas, pero los prometeos se acercaron para despertarlo.

Tomo los rifles de asalto y volvió al combate, uno de los prometeos le disparo en el cuerpo dándole mucho daño, cayo al suelo.

En su mente recordó cuando conoció a Cesar y Daniel, las batallas que vivieron, las risas que dieron, cuando les ayudo en el arca, como inicio su carrera militar bajo el mando de John, las batallas, las veces que John lo salvo, como recordó el padre que una vez tubo, los hijos que están en la tierra con su esposa, al recordar a su esposa, saco la foto de el y su esposa en su boda, y vio al cielo.

-[Perdóname ángel mío, pero no creo volver a casa, por favor cuida a los niños, cuídalos y quiérelos como mi madre me quiso a mi]-Hawk, con lágrimas en los ojos, tomo la tierra con fuerza dándose ánimos para continuar, tomo las armas y se levantó para una última batalla las escopetas en su espalda, y los rifles de asalto en sus manos, se aventó aun con el dolor insoportable y comenzó a matar prometeos a lo loco cuando se la acabo la munición de los rifles de asalto tomo las escopetas y retrocedió mientras los mataba, los prometeos le disparaban e impactaban pero su voluntad le impedía caer, un Prometeo apareció detrás de el y le encajo la espada, mientras lo levantaba, Hawk gritando de dolor, se volteo y arranco el brazo del Prometeo y saco la espada para matarlo, tomo el arma del Prometeo y disparo mientras trataba de llegar a la Infinity, pero le dispararon con el francotirador Prometeo haciéndolo caer, pero siguió disparando y lo terminaron con la cabeza.

En su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa, que su casco bloqueaba, pero fue feliz de morir por sus amigos, su familia, sus hijos, por la UNSC, recordando _"Los Spartans nunca mueren, solo se pierden en accion", _sabe que esta perdido y su deber es volver a casa, apartir de ahora Hawk es una leyenda.

Con el Comandante Lasky

El Jefe Maestro había llegado con ellos y vio como unos soldados revisaban la zona.

-Hola, Comandante Lasky, nunca pensé verte-Lasky

-Igual-Master Chief

-Despejado-Sarah Palmer, volteo y vio al Jefe Maestro –[Ok, estoy frente a mi héroe e inspiración, debo decir algo inteligente para que piense bien de mi]Pense que eras mas alto-

El jefe la vio y siguió caminando.

-[¡PENSE QUE ERAS MAS ALTO, ¿Cómo pude decir eso?!]-Sarah palmer.

Mientras el Jefe se reunio con Lasky.

Palme y 2 mujeres Spartan están alejadas de ellos.

-(Susurros) ¿Pense que eras mas alto?, es todo lo que dijiste-Spartan Moka

-(Susurros) Vaya forma de iniciar la conversación- Spartan Jane

-(Susurros)Me asuste, si, además mírenlo, se ve que tiene un cuerpo muy bien definido-Sarah Palmer

Con Lasky

-¿Qué no saben que podemos oirlas?-Jefe Maestro

-Parece que causas un gran impacto en las mujeres, Jefe- Spartan Mack

-No en todas-Cortana

UNSC Infinty 2 horas después del ataque hacia Delta.

Cesar se levanto, pues su cuerpo había estado noqueado por 2 horas, y la recuperación medica ah ayudado mucho, por lo que despertó rápido.

-Sigues vivo-Miranda, con lagrimas en los ojos, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas

-Si, fue un fuerte golpe pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para matarme-Cesar

-Claro que no lo es, eres tu-Daniel

-Jaja, si, ¿Qué paso?-Cesar

-Corrimos hacia la infinity, pero nos atacaron y Hawk se quedo con unos soldados para cubrirnos-John

-¿Y Hawk?-Cesar

Todos tenían la cara decaída, pues sabían la triste noticia, y decírsela seria difícil.

-Hawk, Murió en combate-John

-¡¿QUE COMO?!-Cesar

-Los marines que lo acompañaron murieron instantáneamente, luego llegaban los Prometeos, eran demasiados, terminaron matándolo, pero hiso lo que pudo-Miranda

-(Impactado, no supo que contestar y se sento en la cama)Eso fue mi culpa….Si hubiera reaccionado a tiempo Hawk no hubiera tenido que quedarse, y hubiera vivido(Con la cara caida)-Cesar

-No fue tu culpa, nadie sabia que tan peligrosos eran o a que nos enfrentábamos en este planeta, solo sabíamos que debíamos luchar-Miranda.

-Hay algo mas-Daniel

-¿Que?-Cesar

-Encontraron al Jefe y tenemos otra misión con el-Daniel

Fin

Espero les haya gustado, perdón por la tardanza, pero los que leyeron mis otros Fics, saben lo de la universidad y eso es algo que me ayudara en el futuro, y hago esto como pasatiempo y me gusta, espero disfruten lo que pueda subir.

Anuncio: Temporada 3 CROSSOVER CON GEARS OF WAR


	16. Preview

Ya esta el Anterior, disfrutenlo :D


End file.
